Crazy For You
by wickedly-pure
Summary: She was there to be the best wrestler she could be, she wasn't going to let a man stand in her way. She knew he was off limits, she knew he was married, and if she didn't stay away from him she'd have no chance, yet her eyes found him again.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Bradford's day was already going bad. Her alarm hadn't gone off, she got up an hour late, and had to skip her morning workout just to make it to work, for her first day on the job. She was always in a shitty mood when she didn't get her morning workout in.  
>On her way to the arena, the cab driver got lost, so she was 10 minutes late for her meeting.<br>That caught her a 15 minute lecture.  
>She had finally got out of her meeting and headed to the women's locker room and got dressed for the show.<br>Not one single girl talked to her, there were no friendly smiles, no one ever looked her way.  
>She stood 5'9", putting her a few inches above the average Diva. At 125 pounds, her body was slender, but curvy. Her long, naturally blond hair had many colorful streaks in it. They were clip-ins, but were so time consuming to deal with she always put them in the night before a show. Her ring attire was as colorful as her hair.<br>She was very hard to over look, and she knew it.  
>Add another thing on to her bad day.<br>She hated that 'new kid' feeling. She grabbed her phone, and slide a few bucks from her purse down the front of her tights, and went to find a vending machine. At least she could comfort herself with some chocolate, and caffeine.  
>Of course the only machines she could find would be in catering, which was absolutely full of people. She looked around the room, only to be meet with cold stares. She quickly turned around and tried to ignore the feeling of eyes on her back. She quickly slipped in the money for a Dr. Pepper, and scooped the can and her change out of the machine, she then turned her attention to the candy machine. It only took her a second to find what she was looking for. Milky Way. Her slender fingers pushed the buttons, then the candy bar got stuck.<br>"Of fuckin' course." She said to herself, hitting the glass on the front of the machine. The stupid thing didn't budge. She suddenly remembered she was in a room full of her new co-workers, with all the noise she was making, she was sure that every one's attention was on her.  
>Just as she was about to turn and leave, her eyes locked with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.<p>

"Need some help?" He asked, gently hitting the side of the machine, causing the candy bar to fall immediately.

"Thanks." She said, as he bent down and grabbed her candy.

"You know, there's some healthy food over here." He grinned, handing her the candy bar.

"Comfort food." She smiled. "I need it after the way my day has started out."

"I haven't seen you around before, have I?" He asked.

"No, this is my first day." She said.

"You're first day, and it's going bad?" He chuckled.

"I know, right? Something I've been working towards for years, and it's going awful. Thanks for your help though." She said, trying to make an escape.

"I'm Randy Orton." He said, extending his hand.

"I know. I'm Alexis Bradford. Lexi." She smiled, shyly.

"Well, Lexi, you want to find a table?" He asked.  
>She looked around the room, again all eyes were on her, and not one face had a smile.<p>

"You know, I think I'll take my fattening food, and find a nice quiet spot, in a secluded hall, one where there aren't so many eyes." She said.  
>"Thanks though."<p>

"Sure." He said, walking away.  
>"Oh and Lexi." He said, turning back.<br>"Don't let these guys bother you, you're new here, give it a few days, things will get better."  
>He shot his killer smile at her. She was at a lost for words, so she just smiled, then she reminded herself to breathe.<br>She popped in her ear buds and pulled up her play list on her phone. She sat there, alone, in the empty hall, and she finally felt content. She began her pre-match ritual. Her music was blaring as she went to her special place inside her mind, only to be brought out by someone kicking her feet. She opened her eyes and saw Eve standing in front of her.  
>Lexi pulled her ear buds from her ears.<p>

"Lexi, right?" Eve asked.

"Yeah." Lexi answered.  
>Eve stuck out her hand.<p>

"Hi, I'm Eve. I'm your opponent for tonight." She smiled at Lexi. Lexi took her and, and stood up.  
>"I was hoping to catch you in the locker room, but you must have gotten in and out before I even got there."<br>Lexi smiled weakly.

"I didn't really feel welcome there, so I got dressed and left."

"Really?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, besides you, the only person who has been nice to me was Randy Orton." Lexi said.

"Randy? He was nice to you?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, extremely. You seem surprised. Is he a dick?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, no. But Randy is known for giving newbies a hard time. He knew you were new, right?"

"Yeah, he asked, as he helped me get my candy bar that was stuck in the machine." Lexi explained.

"Hmm. Oh well, Orton can be a strange guy. So, you wanna go over our match?" Eve asked. Eve was really nice. She showed Lexi around the arena, and introduced her to some of the divas. Lexi's day started to go better, as she met and talked to some of the veteran divas, and realized the ones that felt secure with their jobs were very welcoming. She was standing close to the gorilla, stretching, it was almost time for her match.  
>She was bend over, stretching her legs, not paying attention to anyone around, it was pretty chaotic around there.<p>

"Lexi." She heard her name being called. She looked up to see a smiling Randy Orton.

"Hey." She smiled.

"How was your comfort foods?" He laughed.

"Delicious, thanks." She laughed.

"Seems like your day has gotten better."

"Yeah. It has, a lot better." Lexi said.

"Well, listen, have a good match. I'll be watching." He grinned, like she needed to hear that, she was already nervous enough.  
>"And, if anyone gives you any problems around here, you come to me." He shot her another grin.<p>

"Thanks Mr. Orton." She said.

"It's Randy." He called, walking away. Hard as she tried, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. It took the stage hand calling her name twice to jar her.

"You're up." He said. Her stomach was turning, and she felt like she was about to vomit as she stepped up to her place to wait for her cue.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<em>

Her music hit, she took her place on the top of the ramp, and looked around.

_I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<br>_  
>The nerves vanished. She was in her element, right where she was always suppose to be.<p>

_This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>_  
>She didn't care that there wasn't much reaction from the crowd, after all, she was up against a crowd favorite, and no one knew her, yet.<p>

_Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand<br>_  
>She knew it would only be a matter of time before they were cheering her name. She hopped up on the ring apron, grabbing hold of the top rope, pulling herself up very slowly, with her head back, and her chest forward. It was no secret what sold you in this business, she knew what she had to flaunt, and to be honest, she didn't have a problem with it. After all, her nick name was Sexy Lexi.<p>

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>_  
>She did a back flip over the top rope, as her music faded. The crowd was pretty dead to start off with, Lexi knew it would be up to her to bring them into the match. After a few minutes, Eve let her call the match, it was time for Lexi to bring out her moves. Lexi was a natural high flyer, a risk taker. She lived for the thrill. She set Eve up for a spring board bulldog, landing her in the perfect position for Lexi's finishing move. She climbed the ropes to the top turnbuckle, she glanced back at Eve, then winked at the crowd as she performed a perfect Phoenix Splash. The crowd exploded. The ref counted to 3, and Lexi's hand was raised. She blew a kiss to the camera, before dropping the the mat and rolling out of the ring. When she got back stage she finally took a breath. Randy was standing there, ready to go out for his match.<p>

"Amazing." He smiled, clapping.

"Thanks." She said, still catching her breath. She headed off to the locker room. She took out her hair clips before getting in the shower. By the time she was out of the shower the final match was already done. She took her time to finish getting ready, fixing her hair and makeup, before pulling on her jeans and tight fitting t-shirt. She slipped her feet into her sneakers, and tied them up, then packed her bag and headed out of the locker room. She was the last girl in there. She decided to just head back to her hotel room, and get some sleep, she was renting a car in the morning to get to the house show.  
>She turned the corner, heading towards the door, when she ran smack into someone, causing her to drop her bag. She looked up, into the same piercing blue eyes. Randy Orton.<br>"Sorry." She mumbled, fumbling for her bag.

"It's ok. Are you ok?" He asked, grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"So where you headed to so fast?" He asked.

"I was just going back to my hotel." She answered.

"Really? You're not going out with the crew?"

"No one said anything to me about it." She said quietly.

"Come on, Lexi. It's your first day. You finally landed a spot on the roster of the WWE, and you're not going out to celebrate?" He asked, grinning.

"I don't really know the area, and I don't really feel like sitting at a table alone, doesn't really sound like celebrating to me." She forced a grin.

"Fine, you've twisted my arm. I was just going to jump in my car and head to the next town, but hell, I can delay that a few hours, and take you out tonight. I know where the crew is heading." He smiled.

"No, Mr. Ort..."

"Randy." He interrupted.

"Randy, you don't have to do that." She said.

"I know I don't have too, but I want too." He flipped her bag over his shoulder. "I'll just throw these in the back, and we'll be on our way.  
>Lexi could tell that he wouldn't take no for an answer, she she followed him to his black Escalade. He popped the back and tossed their bags in, then walked around and opened her door, taking her hand as she climbed in.<br>"I have to say." Randy said, climbing into the driver's seat. "You're match was awesome. I didn't take you as a high flyer."

"The match was far from awesome. For it to be really great, the crowd would have to be in it from the start. They weren't tonight." She sighed.

"Maybe not, but it takes real talent to bring a dead crowd into a match. You did that." He smiled.

"Thanks." She mumbled, forcing her eyes to leave his.  
>He started the car, and she was thankful that the radio was on, and she wouldn't have to force small talk. They rode in silence to a club. He pulled into a parking spot and helped her out of the car.<p>

"Stay close." He whispered in her ear, causing chills to rise on her skin. He grabbed her hand and bypassed the line outside. The bouncer looked at him and let them in without question. He completely ignored the calls of his name as he gripped her hand and headed for the stairs. The bouncer at the bottom moved the rope and allowed them to go up the stairs. He opened a door and they walked into a large room, filled with loud music. It was a private room, and was full of the WWE crew.

"Orton. What are you doing here? You haven't been out in what a year?" Cody Rhodes said, smirking when he saw Lexi in tow behind him.  
>"Ah, never mind."<p>

"I just thought it was pretty shitty not one person invited Lexi out to celebrate her first night on the job." Randy said.

"I'm sorry. Lexi, is it?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Lexi Bradford." She smiled.

"Well Lexi, I'm Cody. Sorry I didn't take the time to meet you earlier. Congratulations on your first night. Come on, let me buy you a drink." He smiled, pulling her hand away from Randy's, and to the bar.  
>After a couple shots and a beer, Lexi found herself on the dance floor with Cody. No matter how hard she tried to stop herself, her eyes kept falling back on Randy.<br>It certainly didn't take a genius to follow his stare, Randy's eyes were glued on Lexi. Cody had caught on, and twirled her around the floor, having fun with his little game.  
>A slow song came on and Cody's motion slowed down, as he pulled her body towards his. She saw him flash a smile towards Randy, who shot him a hard glare.<br>Cody paid no attention, and leaned forward, until his lips were grazing Lexi's ear.  
>"Be careful Lexi. He's married."<p>

Add that to who he was, one of thee most known wrestlers of the WWE, someone who had been in movies. She had made a promise to herself to not get involved with anyone. She swore it would be at least a year before she even accepted a date. She was there to be the best damn wrestler she could and there was no way she would let a man get in her way. She knew he was off limits, she knew he was only after one thing, she knew if she didn't stay away from him she had no chance. Yet her eyes found him again. For some reason she didn't care if he was married, she didn't care if he and his wife were fucking soul mates. She had seen him in those trunks too many times on tv, but that was nothing compared to seeing him up close and personal in them. Her eyes dilated as she imagined pulling them off, as she pictured what he would do to her with his mouth, with his body. She hadn't even felt his lips on hers, and she already knew she was in too deep to stop. The question was, did she want too? And would that be enough to make her?


	2. Chapter 2

After Cody paid for a few more shots, Lexi found herself stumbling around. It only took about a minute after Cody had pulled her back out to the dance floor, and started rubbing himself against her for Randy to walk casually out to the floor and grab her arm.

"Enough." He said harshly in Cody's face. He turned to Lexi.  
>"Come on, let's get you back to your room." He smiled gently, keeping his hand under her arm to brace her, and placing his other hand on the small of her back. He gently lead her out of the bar, and too his car.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Lexi was woke up by a banging on her door. As she raised up, and steadied herself, she realized she was still in her clothes from the night before. Her head was pounding, as she made her way to the door. She opened it, to see Randy standing there smiling.<p>

"Well, good morning, sleepy head." He said, handing her a cup of coffee, stepping into her room.  
>"Drink up, then shower, we gotta hit the road."<p>

"Jesus, what time is it?" She said, sipping from the steaming cup.  
>Randy looked at his watch.<p>

"Nearly 5:30. I'd like to be out of here by 6. You wanna ride with me, then you better hop to it." He said, sitting in a chair, placing his coffee on the small table, and pulling out his phone. She looked at him.  
>"You want a ride or not?" He asked her, not even looking up from his phone.<p>

She grabbed her suitcase and went to the bathroom, taking the fastest shower she had ever taken. She knew she should just rent a car and go alone, but something inside her wouldn't let her say no, it was like she craved to be near him. She quickly got dressed and put on her makeup. She dried her hair, while he took their things to his car. She met him in the lobby as he was checking out of his room. She checked out of hers and they were on their way to the next town. A four hour drive.  
>She couldn't keep her eyes off him.<p>

"Do you even know what happened last night?" He asked her.

"I remember drinking with Cody, and dancing." She said.

"Yeah, I figured. I took you to your room, you were about passed out when I got you there. I though you could use a little sleep before we took off. So I just rented a room."

"Thanks for giving me a ride. I appreciate it." She said, trying to pull her eyes from his tattooed arm that was lying on the gear shift in between them.

"Yeah, no problem." He said, shifting his weight in his seat.  
>"So tell me a little bit about yourself. How'd you get mixed up in this crazy business?"<p>

"I've been a fan for years, but I was looking for some extra money during my senior year in high school. I met up with a guy who ran a small local show. He started paying me to be a valet, then eventually paid for my training." She said, trying to leave out certain parts she wasn't so proud of.  
>He read between the lines.<p>

"He just paid for it out of the goodness of his heart?" He smirked. He didn't give her time to answer his question.  
>"Tell me what your Momma thought of all this?" He saw her eyes look out the window as soon as he mentioned her mom.<br>"You don't have to answer that. Just forget I even asked."

"My mom died when I was 10. I bounced around foster homes, so by the time I was 17, no one really cared what I did." She said, still looking out the window. She felt his hand squeeze her knee, and the chills appeared on her body again.  
>What was it about this man that made her body have that reaction?<p>

"Sorry." She heard him say.  
>After several minutes of silence she decided it was her turn to ask a few questions.<p>

"So, I heard you're married." She said.  
>He cleared his throat, and she smiled to herself, knowing she had caught him off guard.<br>He reached down the front of his shirt and pulled a long necklace out, hanging from it was a man's wedding ring.

"Guilty." He said, quickly putting the necklace back down the front of his shirt.

"Why don't you wear your ring?" She asked.

"Things are, well, strained right now. We're having our problems." He took a deep breath.  
>"I always wore my ring, always, until I came home one day, unexpected, and she wasn't wearing hers. She confessed that she only wore it when I was home, so since then mine has been around my neck."<p>

"I didn't mean to pry." Lexi said.

"No. I never had to answer. Truth be told, I like talking to you. You're a good listener." He grinned.  
>"Conversation seems to flow easy with you. She just, she wants what the money can buy, but she doesn't want what the price of it is. She says she's lonely, and wants me home more. So I go to smackdown, cut down on house shows, so I can be home more, and guess what, all we did was fight."<p>

"Relationships take work. I can understand both sides. Its hard being home when the person you love isn't there, and it's just as equally hard to be on the road, missing home and the special person waiting for you at home. Why not bring her on the road with you?" Lexi asked.

"We've tried that. She is a very jealous type. She came with me to a signing and threatened a fan for hugging me. I mean, you know how it is. That goes with the job." His phone started going off and he raised his finger to his lips, letting her know to stay quiet.  
>"Hey Sam." He said into the receiver.<br>"No, I have Lex with me, a newbie. I offered. Why? What does it hurt? God, Sam, I'm driving. I'm not fighting with you right now. I'll call you when I get into the next town." He said, ending the call.

"Lex, a newbie?" Lexi smiled.

"What? Lex could be a guys name. If she found out I was alone with a female in my car, I would never hear the end of it. Sorry." He smirked his sexy smirk.

"That's ok." Lexi laughed.  
>"I think I may just grab a rental next time. I don't want to cause beef with you two."<p>

"No. I enjoy the company. So, do you have a special someone waiting for you at home?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I've made a commitment to myself that I was going to focus on my career, and not let anything distract me." She said.

"Not even Cody Rhodes?" He chuckled.

"I was slightly drunk. And the way that man can dance." She laughed.  
>"Thanks for last night. Really, that's not how I planned for my night to go."<p>

"You're welcome, and don't hold that against Cody. He's a good guy. He was just testing the waters."  
>After a couple stops, they finally arrived at their destination, and both checked into the hotel. She thanked him again for the ride, and headed up to her room.<br>She tried to sleep, but had no luck, so she changed and made her way to the hotel gym. She jumped on a treadmill, and worked her way up to a steady run before she looked around the gym. The place actually had a nice set up, and most of the equipment a regular gym had. She didn't see him until she looked towards the free weights.  
>Randy was doing bicep curls. He had on a pair of blue gym shorts and no shirt.<br>She almost fell when her eyes landed on his rock hard abs.  
>His eyes caught hers in the mirror, and he grinned as her hands fumbled, grabbing hold of both sides of the machine to keep herself up right.<br>She forced her eyes straight ahead, not wanting to make a complete ass out of herself by falling all the way off the stupid thing. She reached down and turned her music up as far as it would go, trying to distract herself, at least until she made it through her cardio.

_'Its just one hour, keep him out of your head for one hour!' _She screamed inside her head.  
>That went out the window when he moved to the weight bench directly in front of her. She began to think he was getting some pleasure out of her pain. '<em>Shit, why didn't I pick up a magazine from the stupid rack? This is complete torture! There's no way it can get worse than this.' <em>She thought, boy was she wrong.  
>He turned and faced her, straddling the bench, he laid down with his back on the bench and began to press the bar he had just placed the weights on. The song she was listening too was fading out. She prayed for another one to come on, but it was too late. She heard his grunts. Before she could stop her fingers, her hand reached down and paused her music. She stared at him, his muscular legs, as his loose shorts fell to the side, and she could see farther up the inside of his thighs than her mind could handle. The sweat pouring off his forehead, and down his arms. His glistening abs. His grunts began to take her to a place she didn't want to be.<br>She saw him laying on top of her, thrusting with each grunt.  
>Her legs began to shake, and she knew she had to get off the treadmill. She stopped the machine and tore her eyes away from the mass of sex that lay in front of her. She grabbed her water and almost ran to grab a towel. She checked the clock as she wiped the sweat from her brow.<br>Only 30 minutes. Was that enough of a work out? She knew it wasn't, but to save her own sanity she had to get out of the that room. She saw his head raise up, she waved quickly, and dashed out of the room, up to her hotel room. This wouldn't be the first time she had to do a make shift work out. About a hundred squats later, she made her way to the shower. She knew she needed to start getting ready to head to the arena. She took the hottest shower the hotel water would allow. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and stepped out of the bathroom, just in time to hear a knock on her door. She opened the door, knowing it was too early to see him, but she let him in when he held up a bag that smelled delicious.

"I grabbed you a grilled chicken salad. Hope that's ok?" Randy asked, standing just inside the door. He watched her make her way to the big mirror that sat on the dresser. She was clipping something in her wet hair.  
>"Here I thought your colors were washed out last night." He grinned.<p>

"No, they're clip in's. Come on in and sit down." She smiled, turning back to the mirror.  
>He took a step and froze. He was hit by a wall of steam pouring out of the bathroom, he glanced in ans noticed the wet floor, and fog covered mirror. Before he could think of anything else, he could see her in the shower. He could see her perfectly round breasts, just begging for his lips to touch them. The things he would do to her in that small shower.<br>"Randy? Are you ok?" Lexi called, bringing his mind out of the shower.

"Yeah, sorry. So you hungry?" He asked, walking behind her, shooting her one of his killer looks in the mirror as he passed to get to the table on the other side of the room. His mind told him to run, get as far away from her as her could, but his body told him to grab her and throw her on the bed. Rip her clothes off and do what they both wanted to do.  
>He knew there was one person who wouldn't understand, but then he wondered if she even cared anymore?<br>He had made mistakes in the past, he had cheated on her more times than he cared to count, but that was the past. He had confessed, and thought they had worked through it. They had been to counseling, and he thought they were on the right track, until almost a year later, when he had stayed completely faithful to her, and one day at home, he found several emails from an old boyfriend. It's not like he was snooping, he simply opened his laptop, and her email was open, it was right on the letter. He saw red as he read the email, all about how he couldn't wait to see her again. He confronted her, but she swore it was nothing but a friendship. He knew she was lying, he could see it in her eyes, but even then he stayed true to her.  
>This wasn't like all the times before. He had gone out looking for the pleasure of having someone in his bed, then it was all about the sex, the wilder the better.<br>Lexi was different. He had no intentions of her ending up in bed with him, but there was no denying the attraction he felt to her. He found himself thinking about her a lot.  
>Hell, he even dreamt about her last night. There was no way to explain what he felt about her. He was pulled to her, it was more than just a physical attraction. She was the funniest, sweetest women he had ever met. He knew he should keep his distance, but there was something that wouldn't let him stay away from her. He knew he had commitments at home, he knew he needed to stop her cold and stay away from her. He spent hours a day working on his weaknesses, but she is a weakness he never knew he had. How could he fight her? Did he even want to fight her?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The night was coming to an end. Lexi enjoyed her first house show. It was a lot more laid back than smackdown had been. She was having a better day, too. She had become quick friends with Nattie (Natayla), and they had hung out most of the night. The only exceptions was when Lexi had ran into Randy, and he asked her to go to catering with him. Then again when the night was ending, and Nattie was done for the night, she took off early to catch her flight home. Lexi had packed her bag. She was just going to head out, but when she walked out, she ran into Randy.

"Where ya going?" He asked.

"I was just going to head out. My friend left, I was bored." She said, frowning.

"Really? What am I then?" He asked.

"You're my friend, too. But you're busy with a match and all." She grinned.

"I'll be back in about 10 minutes. Have a seat and wait." He smirked.  
>After a few minutes, she got bored, and decided to watch the match. She made her way to the side of the stage and stood with the crew. Bad move. There was something about the way he moved in the ring, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She stood there watching until the match ended, and she watched him walk up the ramp. He looked over at her and winked. Her stomach flipped, and she looked away. She caught her breath and made her way to pick up her bag.<br>"Enjoy the match?" He asked.

"Yeah." She blushed.  
>He was patting himself down with a towel, then he draped it over his shoulders.<p>

"So, what are you doing on your time off?" He asked.

"I'm heading back to Florida. Just going to relax until Tuesday." She said.  
>"What about you?"<p>

"Going home. Wait, are you not at RAW?" He asked, she shook her head.  
>"Well, damn, now what am I going to do to keep myself entertained?" He laughed.<br>"You want a ride to the airport?" He asked, not waiting for her answer.  
>"Give about 10 minutes and I'll be out." He took off to the locker room.<br>She knew she shouldn't take his offer, but she was about to be 4 days without seeing him, a 15 minute ride wouldn't hurt anyone. A few minutes later he came out and grabbed her bag.

"How far are you from home?" Lexi asked.

"Only a few hours. Then it's home to the fun of being ignored, if she's even there." He smiled.

"At least you have someone there to ignore you. I get to go home and decide if I'm going to stay in Florida, or if I should move. And let me tell you how awesome apartment hunting is." She laughed.

"I bet you can find a great apartment in St. Louis." Randy smirked.

"And leave the lonely state of Florida?" Lexi asked, laughing.

"This is why I like you, Lex. You always make the time pass so fast, you make me laugh." He said.

"Ah yes, Lex the man. I am a funny guy." She joked, as they pulled up to the drop off point at the airport.  
>Randy jumped out and got her bag for her, pulling her into him before she could walk away.<p>

"Be safe, kid." He said.

"Kid? I'm no kid. I'm a man." She smiled.

"No falling asleep while driving."

"You have my number, text me when you get home." He said, watching her walk into the airport.  
>Lexi turned at the last second to see him climb in his car, and take off. She suddenly felt empty. This isn't how it should be, she shouldn't feel like this. She had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let a man interfere with her career, but was he really interfering? He was so different than she expected him to be. He was known as a snake, and he would do whatever he needed to do to get what he wanted, but she never saw that side of him. She boarded her plane and tried to keep her mind off him for her 90 minute flight, but it was useless trying. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. His smile. His sexy smirk. Before she knew it, the plane was landing. She hopped a cab to her small studio apartment. Once inside she closed her door and flipped both locks, before sliding the lock shut at the top of her door. She wasn't in the best of neighborhoods, and rarely ventured out alone at night. She walked over to her bed and sat down, picking up her phone and sent Randy a text saying she was at home. Another picture of Randy flashed in her head.<br>"You have to stop this Lexi. He's a married man." She said quietly to herself. She walked over to her desk and opened her laptop, pulling up her bank account. She quickly typed in her code, and clicked the link to see her available balance. She smiled to herself, as her first check had been deposited. This was the first time in over a year that she had over $500 in her account at one time. Her fingers quickly typed in google, and searched; apartments st louis, she hit enter and glanced at the pages in front of her. She jumped as her phone rang.  
>Randy's number appeared on the screen.<p>

"Hey." She answered, scolding herself for being so cheery.

"Hey, Lex. How are ya?" He yawned.

"Good. You almost home? You sound tired." She said.

"Yeah, about 15 minutes. You find an apartment in St. Louis yet?" He asked, laughing.  
>She quickly clicked the 'x' on the top of the page and closed her laptop.<p>

"Ha ha." She said.  
>"It was nice, however to have some money for a change. Anyway, doesn't St. Louis get cold? I don't think I could handle that." Lexi said, walking over to her bed and laying down.<p>

"I can think of some ways to keep you warm." Randy laughed.

"Randy!" Lexi yelled.

"What?" He asked.  
>"Wool socks and a thick coat would work. Oh, come on Lex. You and your dirty mind." He laughed.<p>

"Oh, shut up." She said, giggling.

"Hey, I'm pulling into my garage. I think I'm going to head in and crash, but I'll give you a call sometime tomorrow." He said.

"Alright. Good night Randy." Lexi smiled.

"Good night. Dream of me." He laughed, hanging up before she could say anything to him.  
>He smiled as he imagined Lexi laying on a bed, smiling as she slept. He grabbed his bags out of the back and walked into the house. His smile soon faded as he turned the corner of the kitchen and saw Sam standing in the living room with her hands folded across her chest.<br>"Hey Sam. What are you still doing up?" He asked, sitting his bags down and walking over to her. He wasn't sure if he should embrace her or not. He could never read her moods anymore. She had changed so much with in the past year.

"Don't. I'm so tired of all this Randy." She said.

"Tired of what now?" He asked, almost falling onto the couch. He squeezed his eyes closed, wishing he would have just found a hotel for the night.

"This, all of this. The late nights, the times gone. I just can't do it anymore." She said.

"I've heard all this before. You leave, then you come back, because you run out of money. You love the money I have, but don't understand what I have to do to get it." Randy said, trying to control his temper.  
>She stood there and said nothing. She reached behind the chair and pulled out a suitcase.<br>"Going to your mother's again?" He asked.

"I'm done." She said, walking towards the door.

"Have you forgotten that you don't get anything if we divorce?" He asked, standing up.  
>"You know I have fought for us, I have tried to make you happy. Just answer me, are you sleeping with him?" Randy's eyes flashed with anger.<p>

"You come at me with your accusations, but I looked her up. Yeah, I know Lex is a girl, Randy. You always loved the blondes." Sam snapped back.

"Nothing has happened between Lex and I. I didn't tell you she was a women, because I knew how you would react. She's new, she had an awful night. I was just being nice. She's a kid, I was helping her out."

"A kid? She does look young doesn't she? She's only two years younger than you. So all those feelings I can tell you're having, now you know she's not too young for you to follow through on. What would make it any different than before?" Sam asked.

"I haven't slept with anyone in a year, including you!" Randy yelled.  
>"I have been faithful, unlike you. You're going to him, aren't you?" He growled.<p>

"Don't come near me." She screamed, walking out the door, leaving it open.  
>He walked over to it, watching her leave. He slammed the door, and punched the wall, leaving a huge dent.<br>He headed towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of whatever liquor was left, as he passed his bags, he heard his cell phone go off. He grabbed it and looked at the text message.

L_~just wanted to thank you again.  
><em>His anger faded quickly, as he walked up the stairs, into his room. He fell onto the bed, and text her back.

R_~ne time. whatever u need, just ask.  
><em>

L_~sorry, I know ur home, and probably busy with sam, but i just had to say thanks.  
><em>

R_~sam who? lol she just left me  
><em>A few minutes passed, then finally his phone buzzed again.

L_~sorry, i'm sure it will get better. let her cool off.  
><em>

R_~i think she went to her boyfriends. ne way, i'm about to fall asleep.  
><em>

L_~dream of me. lol  
><em>

R_~miss you  
><em>

L_~c u soon. sleep well.  
><em>

R_~night Lex. _  
>He sat his phone down on the night stand and fell asleep.<p>

"Hey." Lexi smiled into her phone. It was late Sunday afternoon, and she was standing in the sunshine on a balcony. Her time off had passed quicker than she expected it too, mostly because of her daily calls from Randy. They talked for hours on end, everyday.

"What ya doing?" Randy asked.

"I am actually looking at an apartment." She said.

"I thought we agreed you were going to move to Missouri." He laughed.

"I haven't made any decisions yet. Anyhow, what are you doing? I haven't heard from you today."

"Actually you have. We talked until about 3 this morning, so that counts for today." He said, still laughing.

"No way. That doesn't count."

"I've actually been talking to Sam." Randy said quietly.  
>Lexi felt like she had been punched in the gut.<p>

"Oh."

"She wants to meet for lunch. It has to be someplace where there are a lot of people, she says she doesn't trust me enough to come home and talk."

"Wow, what's that about?" Lexi asked.

"Just some of her games. But I think I have been forgetting to mention something." He said.

"Forgetting?" Lexi asked.

"Ok, not forgetting, just refusing to tell you. She knows you have been with me. I'm not telling you this to make you nervous or upset, I just thought you should know. She googled you I guess." He told her.

"Ok. And that means what?" Lexi asked, knowing that their friendship was too good to be true.

"Nothing. Like I said, I just felt like I should tell you. I have a hard time keeping things from you." He said, causing Lexi to laugh.  
>"You laugh, but I don't think this is a good thing for me. Listen, I'm pulling up to the restaurant. Can I call you later, or will you be moving into your dream house?" He asked.<p>

"Very funny. I think I'm heading home. Give me a call later. And try to be nice." Lexi said.

"As long as she is." Randy replied.  
>After telling the realtor that she still wasn't sure of where she wanted to be, she left the apartment complex, and walked the two blocks to the beach. It wasn't crowded for a Sunday afternoon, and she found a nice empty spot and sat down. She had to make a choice, and she knew it. If she kept going like this she knew it was going to get her hurt, but she had fallen so fast for him. He was so easy to talk to. He made her laugh all the time. But she had to face the facts, he was a married man, whether he was getting along with his wife or not, she knew she needed to put some space in between her and Randy, so then he could make a logical decision about his married. She didn't want to be the reason that their marriage fell apart, no matter how much her heart was wishing for him to be a free man. Hell, she didn't even know how he felt about her. She met up with some old friends that night, and went out drinking. It wasn't until she woke up the next afternoon that she realized she had called Randy that night. She had no recollection of talking to him at all. Did she dare call him back?<br>She looked at the clock. Damn, she knew he would be in the air. She couldn't call him now, even if she had wanted too. Her head was still spinning, she laid her head back down on her pillow and ended up falling back asleep. She woke up at 5 the next morning. She had two hours to pack and make it to the airport. She grabbed her phone as she was running out the door, thanking her lucky stars that she had charged it. 6 hours later she landed in Texas. She was thankful again that she had taken an early flight. They had been delayed for more than an hour for take off. She grabbed her carry on, then made her way to retrieve her bag. Now she had to start thinking about how she was getting to the arena from here. It was at least another hour away, and she did not want to take a cab that far. After getting her bag she went to find a rental. On her way her phone went off.

"Where are you? I know your flight finally got here." Randy said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I told you Sunday night that I would pick you up from the airport, remember?" He asked.  
>"I have been sitting here waiting for almost two hours. Get your skinny ass out here." He said.<br>She rushed to the loading zone, to see Randy standing outside a car with sunglasses on. He grinned at her, causing her knees to grow weak.  
>"Do you not remember talking to me late Sunday night, well, I guess it was more like Monday morning?" He asked.<p>

"Truthfully, no. I had drank, a lot." She confessed, as he grabbed her bags and put them in the back of his rental, before pulling her into him. She let her arms wrap around his muscular back, breathing in his scent.

"I knew you were drunk." He smiled, leading her around the car, opening her door.

"How did you know?" Lexi asked as Randy got in the drivers side.

"Well, it could have been the fact that you told me, but then maybe it was the few choice words you had about Sam." Randy laughed.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry." Lexi said, burying her face in her hands.

"No, I found it pretty humorous." Randy said.

"Well, speaking of her, what's going on with you guys?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing worth talking about." Randy said.  
>"She doesn't know what she wants."<p>

The months flew by, with not much changing. Lexi and Randy were always together on the road. Randy's marriage wasn't any better. Divorce had came up several times, but he hadn't filed yet. Lexi's career was taking off. She had quickly became a fan favorite, and was on her way to the top. She was still in the same place, still looking for the best place for her to plant herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi found herself in her usual spot Tuesday afternoon. She had gotten a regular spot on RAW, as well as Smackdown. She was in Randy's hotel room, waiting for him to get ready, so they could head out to grab some lunch before going to the arena. She had hopped up on the dresser. Not much had changed between them. They were as playful as ever, and she still found herself secretly lusting after Randy. He walked out of the bathroom, and sat down on the bed, tying his shoes.

"Ready?" He looked up at her smiling.  
>Lexi rolled her eyes.<p>

"Are you?" She asked.

"Almost, I have to find my key." He said, walking around the room, searching. Then his eyes turned to her. The way he was looking at her, made her breath get caught in her throat. He sauntered up to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
>"Don't move." He breathed into her ear, his hands reaching behind her. She felt his lips graze her neck, as he moved. He lifted her up with one hand, and reached under her with the other, the back of his hand flat against her ass. He pulled his room key card out.<br>"Got it." He smiled, sitting her back down, waving the card in her face, smirking.  
>She shoved him.<p>

"You could have just asked me to moved, jerk." Lexi huffed, now that she was able to breath.

"Oh, come on, how fun would that have been?" He asked, grabbing his car keys, holding the door open for her.  
>He was always doing little things like that. She knew he had to know how she felt about him.<br>Nattie was always picking on her about it, she had even changed his ringtone on Lexi's phone to girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. It wasn't until Randy had called her phone, which she had lost in his car that she heard the ringtone, her face had turned three shades of red. Randy never said a word about it. He never said anything about her odd behavior, or how jumpy she had become when he would rest his hand on her thigh as they were driving. She knew he had to see the chills that would always come over her body anytime he touched her. There was no denying the signals her body, involuntarily, would send out, but he never said anything. She had grown to love the times in the gym with him. She had come to crave the sounds he would make, and the visions that would fill her head as he made them. She was becoming obsessed with a married man, but as hard as she would try, she couldn't stay away from him. Anytime she would come up with an excuse, he would whine until she gave in. She would set up a ride with Tyson and Nattie, and then he would give her that look of his, and she would cave.

"Just fuck him and get it over with." Nattie said, as Lexi stood watching Randy walk down the hall.

"Shut up Nat. That's not funny." Lexi said, walking into the women's locker room, getting changed.

"It's not like there aren't already rumors about you two. People already think its happening. So, why not do it?" Nattie asked.  
>"I know you want too." She laughed.<p>

"It's not like that for him. We're friends, and he's married." Lexi said, pulling her elbow pads on.

"I know how you feel about him, and I've seen the way that man looks at you. He wants you, just as much as you want him. Why can't you see that?" Nattie asked.

"I'm with him all the time, and he has never made a move on me." Lexi said.

"No, and he won't. He's married." Nattie said.

"I know, so nothing will ever happen." Lexi said, lacing up her boots, and heading to makeup. Her words were more meant for her, than for Nattie. She knew that as long as Randy was married, nothing would ever happen. She didn't want to start a relationship like that, and she would never ask him to chose. She needed to put her feelings away, as easy as it sounded, she knew it would be hard, maybe impossible.

Randy had just talked with the doctors, and he could only think of one person he wanted to see. He set out in search of Lexi. He was making his way through the arena, when he stopped to see who was in the ring. Of course it would have to be her. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The way she moved as she went over her match against Kelly Kelly. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He didn't want too. If he could stand there forever and watch her, he would die a happy man.  
>The touches, he had made casual, was a plus to him. He loved having her around, he loved talking with her, and even when they rode in silence, he just enjoyed her being there. He had never felt this way about a women. He had never been so comfortable and nervous at the same time. He wanted nothing more than the wrap his arms around her and take her, but she didn't feel the same way about him. He could tell by the way she would tense up when he would first touch her, by the way she was always asking about Sam. But no matter how many times he had told himself to move on, stop killing himself lusting after someone who didn't want him, he just couldn't stop how he felt. What he was about to tell her was going to kill him. He tossed her a towel as she walked back stage.<br>"Hey Lex, you have a sec, I need to talk to you." Randy said.

"Yeah. Let me grab a bottle of water, then we can take a walk." She said. They walked down the hall, and made their way outside. It was a nice warm day, with a nice breeze.  
>"What's going on?" She asked, stopping him.<p>

"I'm out." He said.

"What does that mean?" Lexi asked.

"My back, I have to take some time off, no more ring time, until I get my therapy done." He said.

"How long?" Lexi asked, he voice trembling.

"Maybe six months." He said.

"Six months?" She asked. How could she live without him for six months.

"Up to. That doesn't mean it will be the full six months. It depends on how my body does with the therapy." He said.  
>"Why? You going to miss me?" He grinned.<p>

"You know I'll miss you. I can't imagine you not being here for six months." She frowned.

"Oh, come on Lex, don't look at me like that. This is hard enough as it is." He said.  
>"You can always come visit me." He smiled.<p>

"Yeah, I bet Sam would love that. She's never met me and already hates me. Besides, she's getting what she wants. You'll be home, you guys can get your marriage back on track." She said, forcing a smile, even though her stomach turned, and she felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks.  
>"When?" She asked.<p>

"Tonight. Barrett is going to make me fall down a flight of stairs." Randy said. The rest of the night the two stayed close to each other. Her match was right before his, so she watched his on the monitor, while she got ready to leave. It took her double the time it took him to get ready, so she knew by the time she had her things ready to go, he would already be waiting on her.  
>"You ready Lex?" He asked, as she walked out of the women's locker room.<p>

"Yeah." She said sadly. They put their things in the trunk and headed to the airport. The ride was quiet, as he rested his hand on her leg, she silently took his hand in hers. Something she had never dared to do before. She ran her fingers over his knuckles, until they arrived at the airport. He drove the car and returned it to the rental company. They took their bags, and Lexi checked in, as Randy bought a ticket home. She still had two hours until her flight took off, his left right after hers. They took their carry-ons and went to get a cup of coffee. They sat and talked, until her flight was called. He walked her to her gate and pulled her to him.

"I'm going to miss you." Lexi said.  
>"It's going to be so boring without you, and I'm going to have to rent a car, because I won't be able to stand riding with Nattie and Tyson too long. They're too lovey dovey." She laughed.<p>

"I think I'll miss you more. You be careful in the ring." He smiled.

"I always am." She said.  
>"You, talk with Sam. Try to make things better with her."<p>

"Don't Lex. You know it won't work." Randy said.  
>Lexi pulled back and looked him in the eyes.<p>

"Just try."

"I will. I'll call you in a few days." He said. He pressed his lips to her forehead, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Get better." She smiled.  
>"I have to go." Her heart broke as she sent the man she loved home to his wife. It was only right for him to give his marriage a try. He deserved happiness, and he had been happy with Sam once. She knew that he could find that again. She wiped the silent tears as she sat in her seat. She couldn't tell what she was more upset over, him not going to be there, or the possibility of him getting back with Sam. At least the next three weeks she was too busy with work to go home and think about all of it.<br>Randy's calls were short, and days in between. He didn't have time to talk, he was working on things with Sam, and for what she could tell, things were going good. She tried to keep busy with looking for a place to move to, or work outs, or lunches out with the girls, but nothing would take her mind completely off Randy. Lexi found herself slipping back into a previous life, she swore she would never go back too. She had been drinking, most nights she would drink in her hotel room until she passed out. She was good at hiding what she was doing. She had learnt in the indies how to hide things from everyone. She sat in her hotel room the night of January 22nd. She had made the two hour drive to the next town alone. Her mind was going crazy. It had been almost 10 days since she had talked to Randy. It wasn't that she didn't have any other friends in the WWE, but she had a connection with Randy, and it hurt her that he wouldn't even call her, just to check on her. She had cleared her mind, and decided what she was going to do. She needed an escape. She had made a few calls on her way, and got in contact with someone who could help her. She sat looking at the table in front of her. A thin white line of dust sitting there, begging her to do it. Lexi knew if she started this, she wouldn't be able to stop without help. It had been years since she had the urge to do anything, but here she was, straw in hand, fingers trembling as she leaned forward, to the table, tears streaming out of her eyes. This wasn't just a release, she knew she could get caught, and she could get suspended or even fired. Now she just had to decide what she wanted with life.

Randy sat back in the seat on the airplane. His back was feeling better, and after only a month, he was headed back to work, headed back to the place he loved, to what he loved to do, but most of all, heading back to see the girl he was sure he was in love with. He hadn't called Lexi in 10 days. He had made himself become distant. He told her he would try to make things work out with Sam. It wasn't something he wanted to do, he was ready to go home and start the divorce, but he had told Lexi he would try, and he couldn't lie to her about it, so he tried. The first week went ok, he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't say anything negative to Sam, and even though there were days when he couldn't say anything, he made it through the week. It was the next week when he had caught her with her ex, or he could say current, boyfriend. He followed her when she had said she was going out the lunch with her mom. He followed her to a park where Sam had met up with him, when he saw her kiss him, Randy knew what he had to do. He went home, packed his things and called a lawyer. He found a close hotel. But then he had gotten so busy working on his return, and speeding things along with the attorney, that he was wiped out by the time he made it back to his room at night, and he would crash before he could even dial Lexi's number. He was so worried that she would hate him for not calling.

Lexi was at a cross roads she never wanted to come to again. She hadn't gotten any sleep, and the sun was peering through the curtains. She had made it through the night. She stood up and walked over to the curtains and pulled them back, letting the sun in. There was snow on the ground, but the sun through the window warmed more than just her skin. It warmed her soul. She wrapped her arms around her body and smiled to herself. She knew what she needed to do. She got a wet paper towel and wiped up the table, she threw it all away, before falling into bed for a few hours.  
>Lexi dried her hair, careful not to pull out her colors as she brushed through it. She was dressed and ready to head to the arena. Last night had been bad, but she had made it through, without as much as a beer. She was happy until she got to the arena, and was called into the office. She was handed a cup and was told to stand in line. She looked around her, seeing a couple other wrestlers. She peed in the cup and handed it over to the lady who watched her. She nervously made her way towards the women's locker room, to get ready for the day. After getting dressed she made her way to catering, after not eating for almost 18 hours, she was a bit hungry. She sat down at an empty table, cursing herself for what had almost happened last night. She was lost in her own world, a few minutes later the chair next to her was sat down in. She figured it was Nattie, or Tyson, until a familiar hand found her thigh. She looked up at Randy, and smiled, until she remembered she was mad at him.<br>She shoved his hand off her.

"Orton. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, you're mad at me, that's the only time you use my last name. What's wrong?" He asked, frowning.

"What, you think you can leave for a month, barely call me, then come back and expect me to open my arms to you? Not gonna work." She said, trying to sound mad, but inside she was jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry. I was really busy with things." He smiled.  
>'Things' meant Sam, Lexi knew that.<p>

"How's it going at home?" She asked.

"I would really rather not talk about it right here. Let's get back to you. You seemed to have a lot on your mind when I sat down. You ok Lex?" He asked, looking concerned. She frowned at him.  
>"Come on, lets take a walk." He said, standing up and pulling her chair back. They walked down the hall, and made their way up to an empty sky box.<p>

"How'd you get the key for this?" Lexi asked him.

"My parents are coming here tonight. I got them a box, so they could enjoy the show without getting hassled. Now, whats going on with you?" He asked, sitting in a seat, pulling her into the chair next to him.

"I was tested today." She finally admitted.

"Don't take it personal. They do this randomly." Randy said, seeing that she was still upset.  
>"Is there something else you need to tell me?" He asked, she wouldn't even look at him.<br>"Lex, I can't help if I don't know. Is there something I need to know about you?" Randy asked, putting his fingers under her chin, making her look him in the eyes.  
>"Lexi?"<br>She pulled her face away from his touch.

"I used to have a problem. Its been years since I've touched anything." She said.

"Lex, its piss, it doesn't stay in your system for that long." He smiled, until he saw her face.

"I had a bad night last night." She said.

"What was it Lex?" He asked.

"Coke." She said.

"Oh, Alexis..."

"I didn't do it. But I had it, I handled it. I lined it up. Now I have to worry if I accidentally sniffed enough to cause a positive test." She explained.

"Did you lick you fingers? Inhale in the baggie?" He asked.

"No. I dumped it and lined it up, then looked at it." He looked at her.  
>"I swear, I didn't."<p>

"So think about it, to me it doesn't sound like you'll test positive. Don't worry so much." He said.  
>"Can I ask why?"<p>

"Why last night, or why I ever started?" She asked.

"Both, if you want to tell me." He said quietly.

"When I first started in the indies, I got introduced to it. It's not like I could afford to do it often, but it always helped me forget things when alcohol wouldn't. I guess last night, I had a lot on my mind. I got tired of drinking myself to sleep, and wanted something better to help me forget." She said.

"Forget what?" He asked.

"Who." Lexi corrected him.

"Who then?" He asked.  
>She turned her head and took a deep breath, then turned back and locked eyes with him.<p>

"You." She said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Lex, wait, where are you going?" He said, catching up to her, blocking her from getting out the door.

"What Randy?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You can't say that and leave." He said.

"What am I suppose to do?" She asked.  
>"You were gone, making things better with Sam, now you come back, and I just can't right now." She said, trying to step past him.<br>He grabbed both of her arms.

"Lexi, you asked me to try with Sam. That's why I did. I told you I would, and for some reason, I can't lie to you."

"Well, that's just great. I'm glad you got your life back together. Now, if you'll excuse me, I bet I can make it back to my hotel room before the maid cleans out my trash can." Lexi snapped.

"Will you stop it. Talk to me and tell me whats going on with you. You never act like this. Whats wrong?" Randy asked.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't take the casual touches and act like it doesn't drive me crazy. I can't take your looks, your noises, and not want more. I can't be friends with you anymore. You deserve happiness, and you're happy with Sam, so it's best, for my sanity, that we just aren't friends." She said, trying to fight back the tears.  
>Randy was so stunned by what she had said, he let his hands fall, and she stepped around him, reaching for the door. He turned and placed his hand on the door, pushing it closed. He stepped closer to her, backing her into the corner. He put his hand under her chin, lifting her face to his. His lips eagerly pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His tongue urged her lips to part. As their tongues danced together, she reached down for the bottom of his shirt, raising it up, their lips parted, only for the short time it took to take his shirt off. She grabbed his back, making sure not to use her nails. She was sure the camera crew wouldn't be happy trying to keep the scratches off camera. He grabbed her, and pulled her legs around him. There was no hiding his growing manhood, even through his thick jeans. As his lips found their way to her neck, she squeezed her legs tighter around him, not able to get enough, she rubbed herself against his crotch, causing him to groan. His hand found its way to her breasts, and snaked its way under her tight top. His large hand squeezed her breast, causing her to moan with pleasure, until his lips covered hers again. She found her hands reaching for his jeans, when the door was opening on top of them.<p>

"Shit." Randy said, letting her down, and looking back, around the edge of the door.

"Son?" A deep voice asked.

"Just give me a second dad." Randy said, closing the door.  
>"Fuck. What are they doing here so early?" He asked, looking at his watch.<br>"Oh, I guess they aren't early. How long have we been in here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Randy. I shouldn't have..." Lexi began, while trying to straighten herself up. She ran her fingers through her hair, and pulled her top back into place.  
>Randy tugged at the bottom of his shirt.<p>

"Lex, you're going to have to stand in front of me." She looked down, and couldn't help but laugh, at his problem.  
>"Yeah, laugh it up, but this is hard to hide. No pun intended." He smiled, and he pulled her in for another kiss, before placing her in the right spot to hide his erection, as he opened the door.<p>

"Boy, is this what you do every time you get us a box?" Bob laughed.  
>"The ink ain't even dry on your divorce papers yet, but at least now I know why you rushed it." Bob chuckled, as he eyed Lexi.<p>

"Yeah, yeah." Randy said, rolling his eyes.

"Good thing your mom stopped to talk. She would have died." Bob laughed again.  
>"You have got to be Lexi." He said, holding out his hand.<br>She took it and smiled. He had talked to his dad about her. And did she hear the word divorce?

"Yes. I'm Lexi."

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Bob, Randy's dad, his mom Elaine will be up here in a few minutes." Bob said, walking over to sit down.  
>"And, son, having her ass that close to you ain't going to help with your problem." He laughed.<p>

"Yeah, well, I had to do something. I didn't realize it was so late. We have to go. I have to get dressed, and maybe take a cold shower before that. Give mom a kiss for me. I'll see you guys after the show." Randy said.

"Lexi, will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Bob asked.  
>Lexi looked at Randy.<p>

"I hadn't gotten that far yet, Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you want to go out to dinner with me and the folks later?" Randy asked, as they walked down the hall.

"I'd say we have a lot to talk about before you ask me that." Lexi said, still trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Like what? I'd say I got my answers back in the sky box." Randy chuckled.

"Divorced?" She asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't come on to you until I was divorced. You deserve better than that." He smiled as they entered the elevator.

"You care to elaborated on that?" She asked.  
>"What happened?"<p>

"I did what you said. I told you I would try to make things better. I only did because I figured you didn't want me." He said.

"I pushed you only because you guys were together so long, and you seemed to still be holding on for some reason. So what made you finally decide to file for divorce?" Lexi asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Things were going ok for a week, then I caught her in a lie. She said she was going to lunch with her mom, so I followed her and saw her with her ex. She kissed him." Randy said.

"Oh, Randy. I'm sorry." Lexi said, rubbing his arm.  
>He grabbed her hand as the doors opened, and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her back.<p>

"I'm not sorry. I realized that I had no feelings for her anymore, so I went home, packed my things and left. We came to an agreement, and I paid a lot of money to get things pushed along. My divorce is final." He smiled.

"Why did you push it so fast?" Lexi asked.

"You. I wanted to start things the right way with you, and I knew I couldn't until I was a free man." He said.

"So what did you mean, you packed up and left? You left your place?" Lexi asked, knowing how much he loved his house.

"I gave her the house and a large monetary portion, so she wouldn't drag this whole thing into court."

"Randy, you gave her your house?" Lexi asked.

"I figured it was time for a new start. I hear Florida is nice." He grinned.  
>"I have to go get ready. Are you going to come out to dinner with us tonight?" Randy asked, pulling her to him as they stopped in front of the men's locker room.<br>"Come on. You seemed starved in catering earlier."

"Ok. I'll come." Lexi smiled, as Randy pulled her face to his, and kissed her.

"I'll find you in a few minutes." He smiled, kissing her again.  
>The door hadn't even closed when Lexi was pulled to the side. She turned to see Nattie, whose mouth was open. After a few minutes she finally talked.<p>

"What's going on?" Nattie asked.

"What do you mean?" Lexi smiled.

"I saw that kiss. Spill." Nattie said.  
>"Are you two a couple? I mean, he's married."<p>

"I don't really know what to call us. But some things have changed." She said. Lexi didn't want to be the one to tell everyone about Randy's divorce, she wasn't sure if he wanted everyone to know.

"So, is this just a fling?" Nattie asked.

"I hope not. We still have to talk about a lot of things. I can't really talk about everything right now. I'm not sure what is and isn't my place to say. But I'll let you know when I do." Lexi smiled.

"Ok, but the kiss. How was it? Everything you expected?" Nattie smiled.  
>Lexi giggled.<p>

"More." She said.

"You two are so cute together." Nattie grinned.

"Hey, there's my girl." Randy said, snaking up behind Lexi, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck.  
>"Hey Nattie."<p>

"Hey Nattie. Thats all I get?" She asked.

"I think Tyson may get mad if I greet you the same way I did Lex." Randy laughed.

"Come on, you're married. This is how you guys are going to start this?" Nattie asked.

"I don't happen to see a ring anymore, do you Lex?" Randy asked, Lexi shook her head.  
>"Happily divorced. And to be honest, I don't care who knows." He smiled down at Lexi.<br>"I've heard the rumors that have been going around. I know that Lex and I are going to get some dirty looks, and you know how the rumors are back here, before it all ends, Lex will have caused my divorce, but anyone who knows me, knows that my marriage was already falling apart. My marriage was done a long time ago. I'm ready to move on, and be happy again. Lex makes me happy."

"Aw, Randy." Lexi gushed, turning and kissing him. Nattie excused herself as Tyson had called her away. Lexi and Randy kept a low key, keeping to themselves, for the night. Now that Randy was finally able to call Lexi his, he didn't want to share her with anyone.

"If I knew this was how my night was going to go, I sure as hell wouldn't have told my parents we'd go out for dinner." Randy said, as he was driving to the restaurant. He glanced over at Lexi, and smiled, as she was touching up her lip gloss.  
>"How mad do you think they'd get if we made a detour to the hotel first?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah, great first impression on your parents. First your dad catches us almost in the nude, then you want to be late?" Lexi asked, her stomach was turning with nerves.  
>Randy laughed, remembering his dads face.<p>

"Dad doesn't care, it's not like he hasn't heard about you, over and over again." Randy smirked as he parked the car. He walked over to Lexi's side of the car, as she was opening the door. He stood in her way, turning her in the seat, and pulling her towards him, until he was right between her legs. He bent down and kissed her neck.  
>"Just so you know." He whispered in her ear.<br>"The whole time were in here, I'll be thinking of getting you back to the hotel room. Thinking of all the things I'm going to do to you." He growled, pushing her skirt farther up her legs, as his hands snaked around to her ass. He quickly pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. Her hands went under his t-shirt, pulling him as close to her as she could, deepening their kiss. She took a deep breath as his lips left hers.

"We better get in there." She said, catching her breath.

"I know." He said, helping her out. She smoothed her skirt as she stood up. She reached up and wiped her lip stick off his lips, before reapplying it as they walked in.  
>Randy hugged his mom and dad as they found their table.<br>"This is Lex, Dad, you met her earlier." Lexi tried to fight the red taking over her face. Randy's mom pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." She said to Lexi.

"Um, you're welcome." Lexi said, as they all sat down.

"Thank you for making him realize that he needed to move on from Sam. I have been telling him for a few years now." She smiled.

"Alright, Mom. No more of that. It's done, over. And I'm done talking about it." Randy said.

"Alright dear. I won't say anything else." She said, smiling at him.

"So, any idea where you're going to be moving too?" Bob asked.  
>"There's a few house for sale around us."<br>Randy laughed.

"Yeah, I can just imagine the looks I'd get from your neighbors when I pull my bike out of the garage at 3 am, just because I can't sleep. I've already gotten the looks when I come to visit, and its not even dark yet. They would have me thrown out of the neighborhood before I could even unpack."

"It seems like you have someplace in mind." He said.

"I have a few places I'm looking at in Florida this week. I think I may be ready for a change." Randy said.

"That's a big change." Elaine said.

"I'm not buying a place yet. I'm just looking to rent something until I can talk Lex into moving with me back to St. Louis." Randy grinned, while rubbing her leg under the table.

"Lexi, where do you live?" Elaine asked.

"I'm in Florida right now. I've been looking at some other places, but I haven't had time to really dig in and pick somewhere." Lexi said.

"Do you have family in Florida?" Elaine asked.  
>"You know, all of Randy's family is in Missouri."<p>

"Mom! Stop." Randy said.  
>"Yes, I'm going to Florida because Lex is there, but to be honest, if this would have happened and Lex would have pushed me away, I would have left for right now anyway. I just need a break."<br>Lexi reached over and placed her hand on top of Randy's, quieting him.

"I have no family, anywhere. The last thing I would ever want to do is pull Randy away from his. I know how important family is."

"Ok, stop it. Elaine, is this how you want Lexi to know us? The parents who already act like they don't like her? Randy has talked to both of us, you know where his head is in all of this." Bob said.

"Let me just say, Lex has never asked me to come to Florida, to be honest, we haven't really even had time to sit down and talk for me to find out if she would be ok with me being that close." Randy said.  
>"This was supposed to be dinner. It's not like we are talking about the rest of our lives right now."<p>

"I know. I never meant for it to come across like that. I'm sorry Lexi." Elaine said.

"It's ok." Lexi smiled, glad the heavy talk was over. The rest of dinner went really good. About an hour and a half later they walked Randy's parents to their car, and waved as they headed out. Randy let his hand drop to Lexi's ass, as he lead her to his rental. He pushed her up against the car, before opening the door, kissing her.

"How long until we get to the hotel?" He asked, moving his lips to her neck.

"About ten minutes." Lexi breathed, as Randy swung open the car door and helped her in, before almost running to the other side, and jumping in.  
>They pulled up to the hotel five minutes later. Randy pulled her into the elevator, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her lips to his. A few seconds later they both heard someone clear their throat, and broke their kiss. They turned to see a few other wrestlers.<p>

"Welcome back Orton." Cody Rhodes smiled.  
>"Heard you got divorced."<p>

"Yep." Randy said, not letting go of Lexi.

"Well, by all means, continue." Cody said.

"Shut up Rhodes." Randy laughed.

"Wait, is that Orton laughing? I haven't heard that in, what a year?" Ted DiBiase said.

"It feels good to be back to my old self again." Randy said, as the elevator stopped and Randy pulled Lexi out.  
>"See you boys later." He said, pulling Lexi down the hall, and into his room. As the door closed his grin got wider.<br>"Finally alone." He said, kicking off his shoes, grabbing Lexi around the waist, kissing her.  
>He backed her up against the door, making sure her back was firmly against it before he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. As his lips moved to her neck, she took the chance to slide his jacket down his arms, letting it fall to the floor. He moved her light sweater, as his lips moved to her shoulder. His hands slid up the back of her tank top, unhooking her bra. He grabbed the elastic around the top of her skirt, pulling it apart so it would slide over her head, with that the sweater came off. He stepped back, letting her legs fall off him, not letting go of her until he was sure her feet were on the floor. He looked her up and down. The look on his face caused her to bit her bottom lip.<br>"God, Lex, you're so beautiful." He said, letting his hand trace the curves of her body. His thumb slipped into the top of her panties, causing her to close her eyes and moan. She heard him chuckle, as he pulled his thumb out, and moved it under her tank top, pulling it up, right under her breasts.  
>"Are you sure you want to do this? You know it will change everything." He lips whispered in her ear.<p>

"Don't stop, Randy." She said.  
>He placed both of his hands on the side of her face, forcing her to lock eyes with him.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled, as his lips crashed into hers, while his hands pulled her shirt the rest of the way off her. He bent down and picked her up again, letting his tongue flick her nipple, as his hand caressed her other breast. Soon his lips closed over her breast.  
>He quickly moved them towards the bed, gently laying her down, as he crawled on top of her. She reached down and pulled his shirt off him, tossing it across the room. His lips went back to work over the upper half of her body. Then he leaned back on his knees, looking at her, letting his hands roam over her body. Lexi reached down and unbuttoned his pants, and unzipping them, letting her hand linger there a few extra seconds, feeling the mass wanting to be let go. He groaned as her fingers brushed his cock. He placed his hand on her back, pulling her to him, kissing her. He used his free hand to loosen his pants, standing up and letting them fall to the floor. He laid them back on the bed, kissing her neck, as she began to rub herself against him.<p>

"You're driving me crazy Randy." She said.

"You've been driving me crazy for months." He smirked, reaching down, grabbing both sides of her panties, and jerking them off her. He moaned to himself while he looked at her. This was it, she was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. "Gorgeous." He whispered, letting his hand fall on her inner thigh, as he wiggled out of his boxer briefs. He sat their looking at her, as his thumb rubbed her thigh.

"Just do it, I can't take it anymore." Lexi said, squirming under his touch, her legs wrapping around him, trying to pull him to her.  
>He grinned at her, enjoying seeing her want him so much. He decided to end her suffering, as he entered her, pacing his thrusts, enjoying her moans of pleasure, before letting his lips attack hers. Her moans made him quicken his pace, he could tell she was close to the edge, so he rolled over, putting her on top.<p>

"Ride it out, Baby." He said, thumbing her clit. When he felt her walls tighten around his shaft he couldn't hold back anymore, as orgasm hit him full force. Lexi wiped the sweat from his brow as she collapsed on the bed next to him. A few kisses later, he reached down and pulled the sheet up over them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Lexi woke up with not only the sheet wrapped around her, but also Randy's arms. She smiled to herself, glad it wasn't just a dream. She felt him move behind her, so she turned her head, to see him smiling.

"Good morning Doll." He said, kissing her.  
>"I'm glad you're still here."<p>

"What does that mean?" Lexi asked, turning her naked body around to face him.

"Why would someone as gorgeous as you want to be with me? A broken man, to say the least." Randy said.

"Broken? Since when?" Lexi asked.  
>"You always come across so confident. Do you know how many women would kill to be just where I am right now?" She asked, straddling him, letting the sheet fall off them, feeling his cock twitch under her.<br>"Yet, here I am, laying with a guy, I used to masturbate too." She smiled.

"LEX!" He yelled, laughing as a smile spread across his entire face.

"Its true." She smiled, standing up, walking across the room to grab a drink out of a bottle of water.

"You're so beautiful." He said, sitting up in bed, walking her every move.  
>She hopped up on the dresser, taking a big gulp of water.<p>

"So whats the plan today?" She asked.

"Whats your schedule?" He asked, watching her chest move with her even breathing, not able to take his eyes off her body.

"I'm off until Sundays pay per view. I actually missed my flight home last night." She giggled.  
>"Not that I'm complaining." She said, crossing her legs, blocking his view to one of his most favorite parts of her body.<p>

"Yeah, I'm off til Sunday too. I bet I can think of some ways to fill that time." He said.

"What? Wool socks and a thick coat?" She asked, thinking back to one of their conversations a couple months back, when he told her he could think of some ways to keep her warm.

"I had to cover my tracks." He smiled, getting up, walking to her. He placed a hand on both of her legs, pulling the apart, taking his place in between them. He stood there for a few minutes, kissing her neck as the head of his hard cock was barely touching to entrance to her wet slit. She would moan every time she felt it. He stopped every thing he was doing.  
>"I guess we should just get dressed and head out." He smiled.<p>

"Shut up." Lexi grinned, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer to her, at the same time, moving herself to the very edge of the dresser.  
>"Fuck me, Randy. Hard." She said, lightly running her fingernails across his back. She didn't have to say it twice, as he slammed himself into her.<p>

* * *

><p>Three hours later they were on a plane heading to Florida. Lexi was thinking about the shower that she had taken, it was suppose to be fast, until Randy had joined her. She smiled, thinking of all the times she had dreamt of this, now here they were, holding hands, and not caring who saw them.<br>As they were landing Randy leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"I hope you know, that you're going with me to look at the condo." He smiled.

"Lets see, spending the day with a handsome man, getting showered with kisses, and hugs, I don't think I'll have a problem with that." Lexi grinned.  
>About an hour later they pulled up to a gated community. Randy showed his ID and told them why he was there, the gate was open and they were let in.<br>"Wow, Randy, this is nice." Lexi said, looking around.  
>He grinned.<p>

"You know, sometimes I take all of this stuff for granted. You keep me grounded."

"I've never been around any of this. I don't think we'll go back to my place." She said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.  
>"Its nothing like this."<p>

"Lex, stop. I don't care about what your place looks like, just as long as you're there." He smiled, running his hand under her thin skirt, squeezing her upper thigh.  
>After looking at a couple condos, Randy wasn't happy with them.<br>"I mean, I have to have garage space. Not only will I have my viper, but I'll have to have at least one of my bikes, and Lex will have her car here too. One parking spot just won't work. And I don't like the idea that just anyone can touch my shit. A garage is a must." He said.

"Why don't you follow me to the other side of the lake, we have some beach front rentals. Single houses." The manager said.  
>"Most of them are furnished with the major things, beds, living room suits, dining tables."<p>

"Let's go look." Randy said, grabbing Lexi's hand.  
>"Now this is what I'm talking about." Randy said, looking around the third house.<br>"I like this. And the garage is big enough for Lex's car and my bikes, maybe even my viper."  
>Lexi had walked away, making her way out the back door, onto the beach. It was very private, she could only see a couple people as far as her eyes could see. The place was beautiful, the beach on the back was just a bonus. Just then she noticed a very muscular man running down the beach.<p>

"Cena?" She called. He stopped and looked at her.

"Lexi? What are you doing here?" John asked, walked up to her, using his shirt that was draped around his neck, to wipe his forehead.

"Randy's looking for a new place. What about you?" Lexi asked.

"I live a few places up." He smiled.  
>"So Orton's in there now?" He asked.<br>"Come on, lets have a look around then." He pulled Lexi through the back door.  
>"Looks like they just let anyone move in this place." John yelled.<br>Randy looked around the corner.

"What the hell Cena? Here I just signed the lease, now I have to look at your goofy ass all the time?" Randy laughed, as the guys hugged.  
>"Lex, you have to give your info, so they can get you a card so you can get in."<p>

"Look at you, already shacking up." Cena laughed.

"Shut up." Randy said, slugging John in the arm.  
>"Come on, leave Lex alone." Randy said, pulling John out the back door.<p>

"Come on, how was last night?" John asked, as soon as they were away from ears shot.

"It took everything inside me not to tell her." Randy said.  
>"I seriously bit my tongue a few times keeping the 'L' word from coming out. She's just, I don't know, everything I have ever wanted."<p>

"Sounds like you got it bad friend." John chuckled. They had been friends for years. John was the only person Randy ever talked to about what was going on at home, and while John really had no advice, it was nice having one person he could talk to who wouldn't pass judgement.  
>"Last night, while I was sitting there between her legs, I just couldn't help but think that she was perfect." Randy said.<p>

"Wait, like ready to fuck? So she was completely naked?" John asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Shut up perv." Randy said, smiling to himself as he remembered the sight before him last night.

"On a seriously note. The girls not perfect. No one is perfect Randy, and if you start by holding her up that high, she is going to have a long fall when you find one of her imperfections." John said, his voice lowering. He would consider himself one of Randy's best friends, and wanted to see him happy, but, although he didn't know Lexi too well, she seemed like a great gal, and he didn't want to see her get hurt in the process.

"Oh, I know she's far from perfect. She complains when I leave the toilet seat up, she sings along to some of the stupidest songs. But then she has the best looks, I love how she will get wrinkles on the bridge of her nose when she smells something bad. My favorite thing is how she dances around the room to her dumb music when she thinks no one is watching. Oh, and when she bites on her bottom lip, that shit drives me insane. I have never met anyone who could annoy me in the most amazing ways. For me, she is perfect. And I looked John. I figured she had to have something wrong with her, a reason to make her not what I want, but as she lay there on the bed, wearing nothing but a smile, I realized she is who I want to wake up to every morning. She's who I need, who I've needed this whole time, and I knew it the second I saw her." Randy said, smiling.  
>John cleared his throat.<p>

"So, you two want to join me for lunch of what?" He asked, as Lexi walked out of the house.

"Hey, Ran, she needs to talk to you about somethings real fast." Lexi called.

"Talk to Lex." Randy said as he pulled Lexi in for a kiss as he walked by her.

"Talk to me about what?" Lexi asked.

"If you guys want to come to lunch with me?" John asked.

"I could eat. We skipped breakfast this morning, and the food on the flight was horrid." Lexi smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go shower up, tell Orton I'll call in after a while." John said, running back the way he had came. Lexi walked back in just in time to see Randy taking the keys for the house. They followed the lady back to the office and got their gate keys. Then they went back to his place. Randy started carrying their things in, but Lexi took hers and left it in the car.

"Why won't you let me bring your stuff in?" Randy asked.

"I don't want you to think we're moving too fast." Lexi said.

"Is this about what Cena said?" Randy asked.

"People are already talking about us. Don't you think this will just fan the fire?" She asked.

"Alexis Bradford, I don't care what anyone is saying about us. You know, I have always considered myself a strong man, but you do something to me that makes me lose that. I have to fight to keep control, and it has been like that since the first time I saw you. It took all my strength to not push you against that snack machine and fuck you in front of everyone." He said, pushing her back against the counter in the kitchen.  
>"I've fought those feeling since then, and I'm done fighting. I could care less about the rumors back stage. I have lived in misery the last three years, I want to be happy. You make me feel things I have never felt before, ever." He said, letting his lips dance across her neck and her shoulders.<br>"If this is going to fast for you, I'll stop, I'll wait. All you have to do is tell me you aren't feeling the same way I am. That you don't love every minute we spend together." He said, picking her up and sitting her on the counter, pulling her to him as he ground his crotch on hers. Lexi let her head fall back as she moaned with pleasure.  
>"Just tell me to stop Lex. Tell me to leave you alone, and I will." He said, pulling her shirt off her, as he pressed his lips on the soft tissue of her breasts that wasn't covered by her bra. He reached around to unhook her bra, just as he did his phone rang.<br>"What?" He said into the receiver.

"Get some curtains man. I can see right in your house, right in your kitchen." John said.  
>"Or wait, I really don't mind if you don't get curtains, just step to the right a little and I'll be fine."<p>

"You're an asshole." Randy said, ending the call, and handing Lexi her shirt.  
>"Put it on, John can see us." Randy said, looking around, then seeing him sitting in the driveway. Randy flipped him off.<br>John let himself in as Lexi pulled her shirt back on.  
>"So can I get your things, or not?" Randy asked, shooting John a dirty look.<br>"As you can see, not only does he have a big mouth, he also has awful timing.

"What did I do?" John asked.

"You had to go and say something about us shacking up, now Lex doesn't want to stay with me." Randy growled.

"Oh, come on Lexi, I was just giving Orton a hard time. I really didn't mean it. And if you don't want anyone to know, I certainly won't tell. Hell, I've known how Randy has felt about you since day one, and I never told anyone, although I threatened him with it a lot." John smiled.  
>"I'll get your things out of the car myself." John said, heading for the garage.<p>

"Fine." Lexi said, giving in. John went and got her things while Randy pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went by quickly. Randy had talked her into staying with him, especially after seeing where she lived. Her apartment wasn't in bad shape, but he didn't like the way the men would watch her. He helped Lexi gather up some of her things, they loaded up both cars, then went back and unloaded. They had spent the time off shopping for things for his house. He was quickly growing fond of Florida. His favorite part was how most of time Lexi would just wear her bikini top and a wrap around skirt. It provided easy access. Before he knew it, they were off to St. Louis for the pay per view. He was happy about returning the rental. Now he just had to talk Lexi into a road trip to get all his things to his new place.

"I just don't feel comfortable with it Randy. I really don't feel like knocking your ex-wife out." Lexi said as they entered the arena.

"Come on Lex. She won't even be there." Randy said.

"That's what she says Ran, but I know how women are. If she even thinks you are with someone else, she will be there." Lexi said.

"Well, she knows about you. She knew it even before I would admit it. Anyway, I don't think I could handle going and her having the other guy moved in already. Please Lex?" He asked, making her look into his eyes.  
>He looked so sad.<p>

"Fine. I'll come." She said, loving how his eyes sparkled in that instant. Lexi leaned onto her tip toes and kissed him.  
>"I have to go get ready for my match. See you in a few." He watched her walked down the hall, and disappear into the women's locker room.<br>He hadn't expected it to be like this. He knew he had strong feelings for Lexi, but he thought once he took her to bed they would diminish at least a little. But his feelings got stronger. He hated being apart from her, even though she was in the same building as him. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off telling her how he felt.

The match was over, and Lexi felt like she was in a dream. The ref handed her the Diva's belt and raised her hand in victory. She tried to fight back the tears, but this was something she had dreamt about for years. Beth stood and shook her hand, then rolled out of the ring, and clapped for her, as she made her way back stage, leaving Lexi in the ring alone to celebrate. She climbed the ropes, raising her hands above her head, holding the belt high. She had come such a long way in a short time. She was wiping the tears from her eyes as she entered the back, only to have Randy's arms wrapped around her.

"I'm so proud of you." He said, wiping a stray tear off her cheek before kissing her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Seriously, Lex, you have got to be the most talented women I have ever seen in the ring. Absolutely amazing." He grinned, before pulled her lips back to his.

"Hey, aren't you two passed that honeymoon stage yet? I mean come on Lexi, you've seen him naked, that should have been enough for you." Cena chuckled.

"Funny Cena." Randy said.

"I just wanted to say congrats, but it looks like Randy beat me to it. I was coming here for a kiss too." John smiled, loving to get under Randy's skin.

"Well, I think Ran is heading to the ring, I have to get showered." Lexi said, kissing Randy as she pulled away from him.  
>"I'll see you in a few." She said to Randy, as she kissed Cena on the cheek.<br>"Later boys."

"Did you see that Orton? She kissed me. It won't be too much longer until she leaves you for me." John grinned.

"Don't count on it Cena!" Lexi shouted from down the hall.  
>"I'm very happy where I am."<br>The next morning Randy had woken her up in his favorite way. Placing sweet kisses all over her body.

"We gotta get up Babe. John and a couple other guys are going to meet us at the house."

"You keep doing that, we'll be late." She grinned, pulling the sheet up over her naked body.

"Hey now, don't block the view." Randy protested, pulling her to him.  
>"Think of the time we can save if we shower together."<p>

"You know as well as I do, that never saves time." She said, pulling him to her.

* * *

><p>"I know, I know, we're late. The alarm didn't work." Randy shouted out the window as they pulled up to his old house. The guys were already hard at work, loading up the rental truck. Randy pulled up and parked on the curb.<br>"Shit, Lex, she's here." He said, Lexi's eyes followed his to the stairs leading up to the front door.

"Maybe I should just stay in the car." Lexi said.

"No, just stay with me, or John. She won't say anything to you." Randy said. He got out and walked around, opening her door, taking her hand and pulling her out. The weather was warm for Missouri this time of year, in the upper 60's, but Lexi was freezing. She had on jeans, and a sweatshirt over top her tight t-shirt. Randy put his arm around her waist and lead her over to the rest of the guys. She couldn't help but look back towards the stairs, only to be met with the look of death. Lexi quickly turned her head. She wasn't one to want any problems, especially today.

"Hey Sexy Lexi." John smiled, pulling her into a hug.  
>"About time you two showed up, I can't imagine what kept you, Randall."<p>

"I told you, the alarm didn't go off." Randy grinned.

"Yeah, you stick with that lame ass story, and get your ass to work. We've been here for almost an hour." John said.  
>"We got your bikes in, and strapped down, and started on the boxes that were in the garage. Sam hasn't been so nice."<p>

"She wasn't even suppose to be here." Randy growled, picking up a heavy box and loading it in the truck. Everyone was working when Sam came over.

"There's more in the house. I couldn't carry everything out." She said to Randy. Lexi paid no mind, and continued doing what she was doing, which wasn't much, the guys wouldn't let her do hardly anything. She found herself mostly standing in the truck, leaning against the side, doing nothing at all.

"Alright, we'll be in there in a few minutes." Randy said, not even looking at her.  
>"Where's the TV?" He asked.<p>

"I dropped it down the stairs." She smiled.

"What the fuck Samantha! That was a $5000 TV. I told you not to touch it, I would take it down." Randy said, his anger rising.

"Opps." She smirked.  
>"Its out back, well, whats left of it. You can take it if you want."<p>

"That's just like you!" Randy started to yell.

"Randy." Lexi said.  
>He calmed down hearing her voice.<p>

"I'm alright Lex." He said, taking a few steps back from Sam.  
>That's when she turned her attention to Lexi.<p>

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Lexi. I would have figured he would have fuck you and moved on by now." She said glaring at Lexi.

"I guess you were wrong." Lexi said.

"Don't talk to her, Sam. You know she had nothing to do with this." Randy said, reaching up and grabbing Lexi hand, pulling her out of the truck.  
>"You want to do me a favor?" he asked Lexi.<p>

"Sure." Lexi said still glaring at Sam.

"Will you help me get my bathroom packed up. I mean as long as that's ok with you, Sam, and you didn't break all my shit in there?" Randy asked.  
>Sam put her hands up.<p>

"I have no problem with what you ask your skank to do."

"Skank?" Lexi asked, raising her voice, Randy grabbed her around the waist, not letting her move. He quickly pulled her into the house through the garage door.

"Don't let her get to you Lex." Randy said.

"She called me a skank, what am I suppose to do? She's lucky I didn't punch her in the fuckin' face." Lexi said, causing Randy to laugh. Randy pulled her up the stairs, and lead her to his room.

"Looks like she left this room untouched." He said, opening the door.  
>"Well, besides the TV." He showed Lexi the bathroom, and gave her some boxes.<br>"Just do what you can, I'm going to help the guys with the rest of the things from downstairs."

"So this was your room?" Lexi asked, looking around.

"Yeah, I had moved out of the master bedroom over a year ago. I figured I would just leave the bed and big furniture, seems how we had already gotten that stuff for the house." Lexi pulled her hair up in a sloppy bun and pulled her sweatshirt off, and tossed it on his bed.  
>"God, your so sexy." Randy smiled, pulling her to him, kissing her.<br>When his hands started up the back of her shirt, she pushed him away, smiling.

"We only have two hours to get this shit done. We all have to work tonight."

"I know, I just can't help myself around you." He grinned.

"Yeah, it's that skank appeal I have." She laughed.  
>Randy rolled his eyes.<p>

"I'm closing this door." He said. Lexi popped in her earbuds and got to work. Within 30 minutes, she had cleared the bathroom and his closet and dressers. All that was left was the small table next to his bed. She pulled open the doors, and laughed as his porn magazines spilled out on the floor. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, sending it to him, with the message:  
><em>u still need these?<br>_She filled the last box, and taped it shut as he came into the room.

"Damn, I forgot about those." He laughed, as she was writing the word PORN on the box.

"Yeah, sure. I bet you were just waiting to get those home." She laughed.

"Why would I need a picture, when I have you?" He smiled.

"Shut up. You have a lot of making up to do for making me do this for you. You know I only agreed because you said she wasn't going to be here." Lexi said, grabbing a big box to take it down stairs, but Randy took it from her.

"This is our last room. We've finished up down stairs. So we just have to finish this, then the movers will be on their way, and so can we." He said, kissing her quickly as he took the box down stairs. Before she could pick up another box the guys were in the room getting them. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed the bag of his things that he might need on the road, then got her sweat shirt, and went down to his car.  
>She stood there a while, enjoying the sunshine. Randy finally came to the car.<br>"I have to give her the keys and stuff. Come on." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Randy, I'm not sure I should be part of this. It's not like we got off on the right foot." Lexi said.

"No, come on, John is still here too, I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable all by himself." Randy smiled, pulling Lexi to his side, letting his arm slide around her slender waist, kissing her cheek as they walked in the house.  
>Sam was in the kitchen. Lexi stood back with John while Randy talked to her.<br>"Here's the house keys and the extra set for the other car. So we're done. If you find anything else, just call my lawyer." He said, turning to walk out.

"So that's it? This is how you're going to leave it, leave us?" Sam asked, standing up and walking over to Randy, reaching up and stroking his cheek.  
>John grabbed Lexi by the waist, as she had started towards them.<br>Randy stepped back from her.

"There is no us, not anymore." He moved back and blocked her from glaring at Lexi.

"But you were coming back to me right before we split up." Sam said.

"I promised Lexi I would try with you. By then it was too late, it would have never of worked, I had already moved on." He turned to Lexi and John.  
>"Come on, I'm starving." They all left.<p>

* * *

><p>After a little over a week on the road, they finally made it back to Florida, and began the task of unpacking everything. The boxes were stacked in the garage. It took three days to get everything unpacked and put away. Lexi was in one of the spare bedrooms putting away his last box of clothes when Randy walked in and handed her a black helmet.<p>

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Grab your sunglasses and put some jeans on. I'm taking you for a ride." He grinned. She walked out and met him in the garage. Just when she thought she had seen him at his hottest, he looked like pure sex sitting on the bike. She felt her knees get weak, something that happened often around Randy, as she climbed on the back of the bike. She let her hands hold on to the sides of his t-shirt as he took off, but before long, she she let herself melt onto him. Her fingers had made their way under his shirt and wrapped around his muscular abs, while her cheek was pressed against his back. She had no idea where they had gone, or how long they had been gone. Her eyes were closed, as she enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. It wasn't until the bike shut off, that she opened her eyes and realized it had grown dark outside, and they were back at his place. He heard her groan.  
>"Whats wrong?" He asked.<p>

"I wasn't ready to be back." She smiled.

"Yeah, well, your hands couldn't have gone much lower without causing me to wreck." He smiled, as she peeled herself off him and stepped off the bike, pulling off the helmet, and sitting it on the back of the bike.

"Why, Randy Orton, it seems like your complaining about where my hands were. I have never heard you complain about that before." Lexi grinned, shaking her hair out after pulling the elastic band out of it.

"When I stand up, you will see that I wasn't complaining. Just a little uncomfortable, I was hoping you could help me with that." He grinned, sitting his helmet and glasses on the bike that was next to the one they had been riding. He stood up and grabbed Lexi before she could take off, pulling her to him, as he sat back on the bike, kissing her.

* * *

><p>The weeks started to blend together as the company started gearing up for Wrestle Mania. The touring had become a little crazy. It had been about two months since Lexi had even seen her apartment, when they had time off, Randy always had her staying with him. She was still Diva's champ, and was still loving her life.<p>

"Hey Lex, are you ok?" Randy called from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Just give me a second." She called, before her head went back into the toilet. She walked out a few minutes later, after brushing her teeth, to see a worried look on Randy's face.  
>"I'm fine." She said.<p>

"You've been vomiting for ten minutes. I wouldn't call that fine." He said, handing her a bottle of water.

"I caught the flu from Nattie. I knew I shouldn't have held her hair last night while she was puking her guts out." Lexi said, smiling at Randy.  
>"I'll be fine. Just no kissing. I don't want you to catch it."<p>

"Ha, I'll take my chances." He said, letting his lips find the certain spot on her neck that her knew drove her nuts. She let him lead her to the bed, before bolting up and running back to the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom.

"I think I have lost the entire contents of my stomach." She said.  
>"Sorry." She frowned.<p>

"Nah, we should have already left for the arena." He smiled.  
>"You're vomiting has kept us from receiving another speech about how tardiness will not be tolerated." He laughed, taking her hand as they left the hotel room.<br>"I don't think you should compete tonight." He said.

"I'm fine Randy. I promise." Lexi said, he could tell by her tone not to disagree with her.  
>Her illness continued over the next few weeks.<br>"This touring is really getting to me." She said, walking into makeup.  
>"I need some sleep, sorry about the circles." She said, pointing out the darkened circles under her eyes. She was always so tired, but couldn't sleep comfortably. Randy had pointed out that she was losing weight, but she ignored him. She had been training hard, and just chalked it up to that.<br>She walked out of makeup, yawning.

"Hey sleepy." Randy smiled, handing her a salad. Her stomach turned as soon as she saw it, she shoved it back at him.  
>"Lex, you have to eat. It's been days since I've seen you eat a real meal, and when you did, you threw it up. If this doesn't stop, I'll make you go to the hospital."<p>

"I think it's just the touring and performing almost every night. It's just getting to me. I'm ok." She said.

"Yeah, I've heard that. But I can see that you're not." He said.

"If I'm not better, I'll make an appointment when we get home in a few days." She said.  
>He kissed her and handed her a bottle of water.<p>

"I just worry about you." He said.

"I know, but I promise, I'm ok." She said. Her words were far from the truth, but she wasn't going to worry him if she could put up a front and hide how she was really feeling.  
>Randy had gotten back from his match. He had the lead off match. He was showered and dressed before Lexi was heading out to her match. He met her at the curtain, kissing her before she walked out. Lexi transformed into her character, pushing all her aches to the back of her mind. She entered the ring with Nattie, her opponent for the night. About halfway through the match, she knew something wasn't right. She started breaking out in cold sweats, but she finished the match, pinning Nattie. As she climbed the ropes, she started to see spots, then everything went black.<p>

Randy knew he shouldn't have let her go out there tonight. He had a bad feeling about it. The match was almost over when he noticed that she wasn't steady on her feet. He could see her sweating more than usual. She had a distant look in her eyes as she climbed the ropes. He was on his feet to meet her at the curtain, then he saw her fall, and he dashed to the ring.

"Lex, Lexi, wake up." He yelled kneeling beside her.

"Give her some room Randy." The ref said, trying to pull Randy away from her.

"Don't fucking touch me." He said, shoving the ref away from him. It seemed like forever until the doctor got into the ring. He waved smelling salt under her nose, bringing her around.

"Lexi, I don't want you to move, the EMT's are here to get you to the hospital."

"I don't need to go to the hospital." She slurred.

"You're going." Randy said. Cena slid into the ring, pulling Randy back, so that the EMT's could take care of her.  
>"Let me go Cena." Randy growled.<p>

"Not until they get her out of the ring. You'll get in the way. Let them do their job Randy."  
>Randy quit fighting, and hopped out of the ring, waiting for Lexi to be brought out of the ring. Randy held her hand the whole way to the ambulance. Lexi was in and out of it the whole way there. They had started an IV, saying she was dehydrated. But when they got to the hospital, he wasn't allowed in the room with her. He was ushered to a waiting room, where he sat for what seemed like hours.<p>

"Alexis, I need you to wake up and answer some questions for me." The nurse said.

"Just give me a bucket. I feel like I'm going to throw up." Lexi said.

"Darling, I honestly don't think you have anything left in you to throw up." The nurse smiled, but she gave her a small tub. The nurse rattled off a list of questions. They drew blood and poke at her, before the doctor came in.

"Ms. Bradford?" he asked.

"Lexi." She said, she was sitting up, and feeling a little better than she had been.

"I think we've found the problem." He said. A few minutes later he was done explaining things to her.  
>"I'd say, according to the ultrasound, you're about 10 weeks. Is the man who came with you the father?"<p>

"Yes." She said softly.

"Would you like to bring him back, I can tell him if you would like me too."

"No, I'll tell him." Lexi said, trying to comprehend what was going on.  
>"I don't understand, I'm on birth control. I have been so careful, how did this happen?"<p>

"There is always a small chance. Sometimes these things just happen." The doctor said.  
>"The nurse will be in here in a few minutes. Then you can be on your way." He said.<p>

"Well, congratulations." The nurse said walking in, she was smiling until she saw Lexi face.  
>"Oh, darling, everything will work out alright. This is a blessing." She said patting Lexi's hand.<br>"Just get some rest and eat. Also, no more in ring action."  
>The last thing Lexi had thought about was work. She was so worried about how Randy would react. How would she tell him.<p>

"Hey, you ready?" She asked as she walked into the waiting room and found Randy with his head in his hands.

"Jesus Lex, what are you doing? You should be sitting down." He said, taking her in his arms. This was the one place she had always felt safe, now she wasn't so sure. She was terrified on how he would handle it, what he would say.  
>"What did they say?"<p>

"Rest, and eat." She said, trying to force a smile.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel. Everyone has been calling me." He kissed her softly on the lips, and lead her to the cab. They stopped and got some food. When they got back, Randy catered to everything she needed.  
>"I was so worried about you." He said.<p>

"I'm sorry I worried you." She said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you Lexi." He said as he pulled his lips away from hers.

"What?" She gasped.  
>"Don't say it if you don't mean it Randy."<br>He placed his hands on both sides of her face, and made her look him in the eyes.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you." She whispered. Kissing him again.  
>Lexi managed to keep it down, at least for the night. When she woke up in the morning, after her daily bout of vomiting, she text HHH and John Laurinaitis, saying that she needed to have a meeting with them before the show today to discuss her condition. She still hadn't told Randy, she couldn't find the right words. They had left for the arena at their usual time. Lexi hadn't said anything to Randy about leaving the company yet either. She still brought her bag, not wanting Randy to wonder. Lexi went to put her things in the locker room, and made her way back to find Randy. She heard his voice coming from a small room. She was about to walk in when she heard what was being said.<p>

"So you know what the rumor is?" John asked.

"What?" Randy asked him.

"That she's pregnant." John said.  
>Randy laughed.<p>

"No she isn't. She hasn't said anything, and don't you think I would know?"

"What if she is?" John asked.  
>"Just think about it, man, you guys haven't been together for that long. That could really put stress on the relationship."<p>

"She isn't pregnant. Anyway we have never even talked about kids, marriage, anything like that. I have never wanted kids, John." Randy said.  
>Lexi's breath was caught in her chest, she felt like she was going to pass out. How could she tell him now? She quickly walked away.<br>"If she was, man, I have never thought about it. How could I ever love anything more than Lex? I mean to think about a child with a mix of our features. Maybe I should talk her into having a baby." Randy grinned, standing to go find Lexi.

* * *

><p>Lexi knocked on the door to the office where her meeting was. She had hoped that Randy would be joining her, but after hearing him say he didn't want kids, she was now wondering if she would ever be able to tell him.<p>

"Hey Lexi. how are you feeling?" Hunter asked.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit, to tell the truth." She said taking a deep breath.  
>"There is no easy way to say this than to just come out with it. I have to leave WWE."<p>

"What? Why?" Stephanie asked, walking out from a door that was connected to the office.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"Is Randy the father?" Stephanie asked.

"That's a private matter, all of this is, and I would like it to stay that way." Lexi said.

"Of course." Hunter said.  
>"We can have the writers write something up for you real fast."<p>

"No, I know what to say." She said.

"Alright, well, get ready, you're the first one out tonight." Hunter said.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexi stood in the middle of the ring, her belt draped over her shoulder, and a mic in her hand. She had on a pair of jeans and a tank top covered with sequins.

"I'm here to let everyone know a little bit about what happened on Monday night." She said, as the footage played. She hadn't seen it until now. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw how upset Randy was.  
>"I had a severe case of dehydration, but after some tests were ran, I was told about some other under lying medical conditions. Because of that, I am forced to relinquish the title, and take a leave of absence." She said, wiping tears from her face.<br>"Before I leave, I just want to thank all of you for welcoming me, and cheering me on. I have dreamt of this since I was a little girl. Thank you for helping make my dreams come true." She said, smiling though the tears.  
>She dropped the mic in the middle of the ring and sat the belt down, and walked out of the ring. She hadn't told Randy that she was going to be out first, she hadn't told him that she was leaving right after she got out of the ring. She hadn't told him bye, because she knew she couldn't face him. When she got in the cab, she sent him a text.<p>

L~_sorry, have to go home. phone is messing up. will call in a couple days. be safe. i love you_

With that she turned her phone off. After landing she hopped a cab to Randy's placed, she packed the few things she had there, and loaded it in her car. then she left him a note.

_Randy,_

_Let me start off by saying I'm sorry. There are reasons for this that you may not understand, and this is the only way I could do it. If I had to face you, I wouldn't be able to leave. I know you are going to hear a lot of things, I just want you to know, out of all of this, I love you so much. I finally had everything I wanted in life, someone who loved me, but something has happened that you wouldn't be happy with, and I'm sorry that I don't have the guts to face you, and let you decide for yourself. The only way I know to do this is a clean cut. My number will be changed, so you won't be able to call. Please move on with your life. Find someone who will love you as much as I do, someone you can truly be happy with. Maybe one day I will be able to tell you everything, but until then, you have to trust that this is for the best._

_Love, Lex_

She left his house, knowing he would be on his way home right after smackdown, knowing he wouldn't be able to go without talking to her. When she got home, she quickly packed her things, and by the next morning she had found a new apartment, close by, and was moved before darkness had fallen. She refused to think of how Randy would deal with her note, she had more important things to think of. Tomorrow was her first doctors appointment, and she was terrified there was something wrong with the baby. Lexi laid in bed, for a sleepless night of tossing and turning, Randy's face haunting her dreams.

* * *

><p>He knew she wasn't there. Her car wasn't in the garage. But he couldn't help but call out her name when he walked in the house.<p>

"Lex! Where are you? We need to talk." He had no idea what was going on, what under laying medical conditions she was talking about, she hadn't mentioned any of that to him.  
>"Come on Lex, please be here." He said, knowing he was talking to himself. He saw a note taped to the TV, with his name on it. There was no way she was doing this to him. How could she do this? What had happened that he wouldn't be happy with? He jumped in his car and headed to her place. She couldn't hide from him. He had to see her, make everything ok. He ran to her door, to find it open a crack, his heart was about to beat out of his chest as he swung the door open, but there was nothing there, it was spotless. She was gone. How would he ever find her now? Maybe she had left a clue back at his place. He knew there was nothing there to tell him where she was, but he did know there was something there to help drown his sorrows in. When he got home, he opened the cabinet above the frig. he reached to the back and pulled out an unopened bottle of whiskey.<br>He knew he needed to fly out to get to the next stop on the tour, but fuck it, fuck work, fuck life, fuck Lexi. If she didn't care enough to stay and talk to him, he didn't care enough to stay sober, not anymore. He drank until he couldn't see her face, her smile. He was woke up the next day by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Lex?" He asked into the receiver.

"It's John, Randy, where are you? The boss is pitching a fit." John Cena said.

"She's gone Cena." Randy slurred, taking another drink out of the almost empty bottle.

"What do you mean? Who's gone?"

"Lex. She came here packed her shit and left. I can't find her anywhere, she moved from her apartment. What am I going to do?" Randy asked.

"She'll call you. Give her time." John said.

"No, she left a note, she said there was something going on that wouldn't make me happy. What am I going to do without her?" Randy said, sobbing.  
>"I can't fuckin' work like this. Not without her. I have to know that she's ok." Randy said, finishing off the bottle.<p>

"I'll talk with the big wigs, tell them your sick, see if you can get some time off." John said.  
>"I'll be home in a few days. I'll help you figure this out. Don't do anything stupid. You hear me Orton?"<p>

"Yeah." Randy said hanging up his phone. He managed to make it to his room, falling on his bed, but it smelled like her. As much as he wanted to move, his body made him stay, at least he still had this left. He rolled over to turn off his light, and found one of his shirts she had always wore to bed. He picked it up and brought it to his nose, breathing in her scent. He fall asleep with the shirt draped across his face.

* * *

><p>Lexi left the doctor's with more questions than she had came in with. They had ran a bunch of tests, and while the ultrasound looked great, they explained that they needed to get all of the tests back before they were for sure, and it could take a couple days. The days seemed to drag on for years. She had nothing to do but sit and think, she tried to distract herself with the computer, but she always ended up on wrestling sites. Bad move.<br>Randy was out with a concussion he got during Smackdown, when Daniels hit him with the belt. Not a very likely story, but this gave him the time he needed to heal. She was happy about that. She just hoped he wasn't sitting at home drinking.  
>Friday morning her phone rang, it was the doctors office, telling her that her tests came back fine. According to the tests they ran, and the measurements that they took, she was 14 weeks. That dated back to one of the first times she had been with Randy. She tried to push those memories from her head, but didn't have much luck. She was happy that she had been able to save her money, she wouldn't have to get a job until after the baby came. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hide out forever. She would eventually have to get back to the real world. She didn't have enough money to live off of the rest of her life. But right now she was fine with hiding out. She had even found a grocery store that would deliver. She could pay all her bills online. The only time she had to leave her apartment was when she was going to the doctors. She had already ordered some maternity clothes online, her pants were getting pretty snug. She could even make out a small baby bump, her body had no where to hide it, but baggy shirts would work for now when she did have to leave. She always had her hair pulled up and wore sunglasses and a ball cap, not wanting anyone to recognize her. She knew it was only a matter of time before the rumors would start, and people were already saying she was pregnant. Other people figured it out before she had. She hadn't known what to look for. She had been told as a teen that it would be next to impossible for her to even become pregnant, because of her irregular periods. She could go for months on end without one, and with how she had been training, it was normal to miss more often. Now that she looked back she kicked herself for not knowing sooner. She put her child in serious harm while being in the ring while pregnant, that was something that she would never forgive herself for, and she would work the rest of her life to make sure her baby was safe.<p>

Months had passed, and Wrestle Mania was this Sunday. She had watched Randy damn near fall apart on screen. He missed so many moves, and was being talked about all over. She had talked herself into going to Miami, talking to him, letting him know she was ok. But the second he saw her, he would be able to tell. Even baggy shirts wouldn't hide her bump now. Their little girl was growing so fast, and at 22 weeks, she look further along than she was. Her doctor assured her everything was fine, and it was due to her being so thin. Lexi stood with her keys in her hand, while watching Wrestle Mania. If anything happened, she knew she would be out the door and on her way to Miami. She watched Randy come out. He looked like he had been hit by a semi. He had dark circles under his eyes, he looked as if he hadn't shaved for a few weeks, bathed either. He was sharp tonight though. On spot. No doubt he had been lectured back stage. He was up against Big Show, since Cody Rhodes was out with a "leg injury", although he sat ringside. She knew why he was out there. He was going to do nothing but piss Show off and get Randy hurt.

* * *

><p>Randy was waiting for the choke slam all night. He had bigger things on his mind, and once the choke slam came, he could get back stage and check his phone. Randy had to hide the smile on his face as he was picked up and slammed down to the mat. That shit hurt, but he knew he was in for some comfort tonight. Once he limped back stage, he dashed off to the locker room, and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number of the missed call.<p>

"So, what did you get?" He asked, smiling.

"I got what you asked for, when can we meet?" The husky voice on the other end asked.

"Tonight? That would be best for me." Randy said.

"You're in Miami, right?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Randy answered.

"How about your hotel parking lot, say one hour?"

"Yeah sounds great." Randy said, almost jumping for joy. He showered and headed out of the arena.

"Where you going so fast?" Cena asked.

"I have to, um, meet with someone." Randy said, not stopping.

"Randy, I hope you're not doing anything stupid." John called after him, knowing he hadn't heard a word he said.  
>An hour later, Randy watched the portly man pull up next to his viper. Randy stepped out of his car the same time the man did.<p>

"You have the stuff?" Randy asked.

"You go the money?" The man asked.  
>Randy handed him an envelope stuffed with money, and took the package from his hand.<br>"Hope we can do business again." The man said.

"I hope this is enough that I never have to deal with this shit again." Randy said, getting into his car. He had already checked out, and was heading home. He had a long drive ahead of him, but he was happy with how it was going to end up. This was the first time in months he could remember smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Randy had showered and shaved. This was the first time he had cared what he looked like. He looked over the pictures again, mostly close ups of her face. She looked different, good, but there was something different about her. He looked at the picture of the town home, and glanced up as he parked across the street. The boy was right on time, just like the private eye he had hired said. That was the best $5000 he had spent. Randy quickly slid his arms into a thin jacket and jogged across the street.  
>"Hey kid." He called, the boy stopped and turned towards him.<p>

"Dude, your Randy Orton." The kid said.

"Yeah, shh. You wanna make a few extra bucks?" Randy asked.

"Sure, what do I have to do, body slam someone?"  
>Randy laughed.<p>

"No. Is that for number 17?" He asked.

"Yeah, the hot lady." The kid smiled.

"She is hot, isn't she?" Randy smiled to himself.  
>"How about I give you 50 bucks, and you let me deliver it?"<p>

"I don't know, I could lose my job, if she doesn't get her stuff."

"Kid, I'm Randy Orton, I'm not gonna steal her groceries." Randy smiled. The kid gave him the bag and Randy handed him $50. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. But he was here, and she was so close. He pulled on his ball cap, and slipped his shades on. He made sure the bag was covering his face as he knocked on the door.

"Oh, you're not Tommy." Lexi said.  
>"Just sit it on the counter, please." She said, turning and walking to the dining room table to get her purse.<br>He had missed her smell so much.

"Nice place Lex." He said, sitting the bag down on the counter.  
>No, she had not just heard his voice, she let her eyes glace in the mirror in front of her, there he was. How had he found her? She wasn't even wearing her baggy clothes, how was she going to hide this from him? She grabbed the table in front of her, trying not to pass out.<br>Randy smiled looking at her. She was beautiful, her hair was down, and it flowed around her back and shoulders. It had grown a little. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress. It took all his strength to not walk across the room and pull it off her. He knew he should be pissed, but he was so happy to see that she was ok.  
>"You have anything to say?" Randy asked, taking a couple steps toward her, noticing that she looked like she was about to fall over. Her hands were gripping the side of the table so hard her knuckles were turning white.<br>"Lexi?" He asked.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked, taking a few deep breaths.

"How about tell me why?" He asked quietly.

"You wouldn't understand." She said.

"Why don't you let me decide that for myself?" He asked.

"You should just leave, before you are in too deep, I would hate for you to stick around because you feel obligated." She said coldly.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, Lex." He said, taking a few more steps. He was close enough to smell her intoxicating perfume. He took a deep breath.  
>"What did I do that made you hate me so much?" He asked.<p>

"I don't hate you Randy." She said, tightening her grip on the table.

"Lex, are you ok, maybe you should sit down."

"Yeah, well maybe you should let me know you were coming before just showing up at my door, carrying my groceries." Lexi snapped, taking some deep breaths. She needed to calm down, but her heart was pounding. She knew deep down that he wasn't going to leave without answers.

"Just tell me why you left me, then I'll leave." He said softly.  
>She could hear the pain in his voice.<p>

"I heard something that you said, and it made me realize that we were in two different places in life."

"I don't get it. You left because you're sick, right? But you look great. You don't look sick." he said.

"I'm not sick Randy." She said, taking a deep breath, and slowly turning towards him. His eyes never left hers, he had never looked down. She had to say the words.  
>"I'm pregnant." She said, her hands cradling her swollen stomach.<p>

"Pregnant?" He repeated, looking like he was about to pass out now.

"Sit down before you fall. I can't lift you." She said, walking to the frig and getting a couple of bottles of water. She gave him one as she sat on the couch, and she opened hers while sitting across the room from him.

"Is it mine?" He asked.

"Fuck you Randy. You can be such a dick." She said, turning her face, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

"How could you have not told me? I mean, you look like your about to pop, we weren't together nine months ago." He said, puzzled.

"I'm not as big as I look. The dress doesn't help with how big I look. I'm four and half months. She's healthy, and big. Takes after her father." Lexi smiled

"A girl?" He asked.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

"I was going too. But you were talking to John, he had said people were saying that I was pregnant, and you said that you never wanted to have kids. What was I suppose to do? My whole world crumbled. I mean I hadn't planned on getting pregnant. I was on birth control, I had just started my career, you hadn't even told me you loved me, how was I suppose to tell you?" She asked, as the tears flowed down her cheeks.  
>"It has killed me watching you. I've seen how you were on TV. I had my keys in my hand last night, I was so afraid you were going to get hurt. I'm sorry. Sorry I did what I did, sorry I didn't give you a chance to decide for yourself. I'm sorry."<p>

"I wish you would have stayed and listened to the rest of the conversation with John and I. It's true I had never thought about having kids. But to think that you may be pregnant, I had never wanted something so much." Randy said, his eyed falling to her stomach. He noticed her hand rubbing her stomach, he could see that her belly wasn't as big as he had first thought.  
>"Can you feel her?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah, a little. Do you want too?" Lexi asked.  
>Randy got up and slowly made his way to Lexi. He knelt down in front of her. Lexi took his hands and placed them on her stomach.<br>"Talk to her." Lexi smiled.

"Hey Baby." Randy said. He looked up at Lexi.  
>"Have you picked out a name?"<br>Lexi shook her head.

"I call her peanut a lot." She smiled.

"Peanut?" Randy laughed, as soon as he did, the baby kicked.  
>"Oh my god! Was that her?" He asked.<p>

"She likes your voice. She's been moving since you started talking." Lexi smiled.

"You know I won't leave here without you." Randy said, towards her belly.  
>"I mean it Lex. I'm not going anywhere without you, either of you."<p>

"I don't think its that easy?" She said.

"Why?" He asked.  
>"Is there someone else?"<br>Lexi laughed.

"The closest thing to a man I have seen, is the boy who delivers my groceries. Speaking of, what did you do to the poor kid?"

"I gave him 50 bucks. He thinks your hot though. He told me so." Randy laughed, his hands still rubbing her stomach.  
>"So why isn't it that easy?"<p>

"You should hate me Randy. You shouldn't want me back, you should yell at me and make me beg you to come home with you." Lexi said.

"Is that what you want? Would you feel better if I yelled at you?" He asked.

"Yes." Lexi said.

"Fine. LEX YOU'RE COMING BACK WITH ME, NO ARGUEMENTS!" He yelled, trying to sound angry.  
>Lexi laughed at him. She let her hand fall on the side of his face, and smiled as he pushed his face into it.<p>

"I want you to be sure you want me back. If this is just about the baby. I won't keep you from her. To be honest, I couldn't have made it five more months without letting you know. I dial your number everyday, then talk myself out of it." Lexi said.

"Lex, I paid a private eye $5000 last night for the information to find you, I bribed your grocery boy with 50 bucks. This was all before I knew you were pregnant. I never stopped loving you Lex." He said, letting his hand travel up to her neck. He stood up and pulled her up to him, and kissed her. He looked down and the belly in between them.  
>"That's going to take some getting used too." He grinned, pulling her back to him, kissing her.<br>"Is this a yes?" He asked.

"Yes." She breathed.  
>"I love you Randy." He helped her pack a few suit cases, while he was carrying them out she grabbed all of the ultra sound pictures from the frig. Randy walked back in.<br>"Ready?" he asked.  
>"I need to put the groceries away." She said.<br>"No, they'll come with us. Maybe I should warn you about the house before we get there." he smiled, grabbing her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok, off the wall question, is sex still possible?" Randy asked, as the gate to his community opened.

"Yes." Lexi laughed.

"Good, cause you owe me a lot of make up sex." He grinned.  
>"Well, maybe not, I may owe you a lot of make up sex when you see the house. It's a disaster."<p>

"That's ok, I'll clean it up." Lexi smiled, as they pulled into the garage. Lexi walked into the house, and was almost knocked over by the smell of alcohol. Lexi went to work opening the windows, and doors letting the house air out.  
>"Geez, Randy. Have you eaten at all?" She asked, pulling out to trash can. It was filled the the brim with take out bags.<br>"Never mind." She said.

"I'll take it out." He smiled.

"What has gotten into you? You've always hated taking out the trash." Lexi asked.

"Whatever will keep you happy." He said, squeezing by her, to grab the trash bag. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead, and turned to the garage.  
>Within an hour Lexi had the living room and kitchen cleaned up, and smelling nice. She went to Randy's room to unpack, and was hit by the smell again. The bed was a mess, and there were clothes all over the floor. She stripped the bed, and threw it all in the washer as she grabbed a sheet set from the hall closet. She picked up all his clothes, and took them to the laundry room. She walked into the living room, and heard voices from the garage.<p>

"I just stopped by to check on you." Cena said.

"I'm doing good." Randy said.

"I can see that, and your house doesn't have it's usual stench coming from it. Did you hire a maid?"

"No. I found Lexi." Randy said.  
>Lexi leaned her head out the door.<p>

"Hey Ran, can you help me with the sheets?"

"Hey Lexi!" John yelled.  
>"How are you? You look really good."<br>Randy laughed.

"Show him Lex."

"Are you sure?" Lexi asked.

"Its not something to hide, Lex. Besides, everyone will know tonight when we show up at RAW." Randy said, walking over to the door, taking her hand.

"It's just, you just found out. I don't want you to be overloaded. I mean all of this in just one day." Lex said softly.  
>Randy pulled her to him, kissing her.<p>

"Yeah, I've seen you two kiss before." John said.  
>"I thought you were sick Lexi?"<br>Randy pulled her down the stairs, with his arms still around her. Then he stepped back, revealing her belly.

"Not sick." Lexi said.  
>"Pregnant."<p>

"We're having a baby. A little girl." Randy beamed.  
>John had to pick up his jaw off the ground, before he could come up with any words.<p>

"So, I was right?" He asked, walking over to her.  
>"When are you due?" He asked.<p>

"Middle of August. I'm about half way through." Lexi smiled.

"So this happened like right as you two got together?" John asked.

"Yeah. I had no idea, until I went to the hospital. I was told I couldn't have kids, so this was a surprise." Lexi explained.

"I guess my boys were eager to get out, after not having sex for over a year." Randy laughed.  
>John's eyes had never left her stomach.<p>

"Quit staring John." Lexi said quietly, moving behind Randy.

"I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in." He said.  
>"How did you find her?" He asked.<p>

"I hired a private investigator. That's where I took off to last night." Randy said, pulling Lexi into his side.  
>"You want to come in?"<p>

"Sure, I have a few minutes." John said, following them into the living room.

"Let me help Lex real fast, then I'll be back." Randy said, he helped Lexi with the sheets.  
>"You need anything else?"<p>

"No, I got it, go visit. I'll be out in a few minutes. I guess I need to get changed if we're going to RAW." She said.  
>He smiled.<p>

"You don't care to go?"

"Not if it makes you happy." She said, forcing a smile. Randy went into the living room, while Lexi changed and fixed her makeup. She put on a black knee length maternity skirt, and pulled out one of her many tank tops, this one was dark green, with a small design on it. She fixed her makeup and slipped on a pair of her flip flops. She grabbed one of her wraps, and headed to the living room.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you back to your old self." John said, leaning in to whisper.<br>"But are you sure the baby's yours?"

"I should honestly hit you for that." Randy said.  
>"Lex was very honest with me about a lot of things. We really got to know each other while we were on the road together, before we even started seeing each other. The last person she slept with was over six months from when we had met. She told me a lot of things, things that were a lot worse than sleeping with someone, so I just don't see her lying about that."<p>

"I didn't mean to make you mad, I just, its very surprising is all. I mean, it could have been the first time that you guys slept together. Why did she run?" John asked.

"She heard us that night in the office, she heard me say I didn't want kids. If I put myself in her position, I think I would have done the same thing. She was scared to death about having a baby, then to hear the father say he never wanted kids. That's fucked up." Randy said.

"So, a little girl? Does she have a name yet?" John asked.

"No. Lex hasn't thought of any yet, and to be honest, I don't think I would be much help in that area. I have never thought about naming a baby. I'll have to do some research on it." Randy smiled.  
>"I don't want to fuck the kid up as soon as it comes out. She should at least have a fighting chance for a few years." He laughed, looking up as Lexi walked in the room. His smile got bigger.<br>"You look amazing Lex." He said, pulling her onto his lap, kissing her.

"Thanks. I have a wrap to help hide my bump." She said.

"Why would you want to hide it?" John asked.

"I left without telling anyone but management. Everyone probably hates me, especially for what I did to Randy."

"No one knows you left, but John." Randy said.  
>"No one dared to ask me what was going on at home, I was such a mess, and an asshole."<br>Lexi looked at John.

"No one knows Lexi. Randy wouldn't have let anyone bad mouth you anyway." John said.  
>Lexi smiled at Randy.<p>

"Thank you. I don't deserve that. I don't deserve you." She said.

"Stop." Randy smiled.  
>"Just don't do that again."<p>

"Never." Lexi said, kissing him.  
>"She's kicking again." Lexi smiled, bringing Randy's hand to her stomach. She looked over at John, who was almost on the edge of his seat.<br>"Get over here." She said, placing his hand on her stomach, so he could feel the baby move.

"Holy shit. Randy Orton, a dad." John laughed. Lexi couldn't help but smile to herself, as these two men had their huge hands on her stomach. A few minutes later John's phone went off.

"I got to take this. I'll see you both at RAW, right?" He asked.

"Yes. We'll be there." Lexi said. John smiled at her and left the house.  
>"Thank you for not telling anyone. I honestly don't know how to make this up to you."<p>

"I'll think of some way, don't you worry about that." Randy grinned.  
>"You look really nice." He said, moving her hair over her shoulder, letting his lips dance across the back of her neck.<br>"I would let this continue, because I would much rather take you to bed, than go to work, but I have been on thin ice lately."

"No, we should go. You don't need to get into anymore trouble at work." Lexi said, kissing his lips. He helped her up and helped her in the car.

* * *

><p>Lexi pulled her black wrap around her shoulders, as Randy pulled her behind him, into the arena.<p>

"Hey, Orton. I guess it was time for your monthly shower and shave?" Rhodes voice called.

"Shut up, boy." Randy said, not even taking the time to look at him.

"Hey Lexi, are you coming back to work?" Cody called.

"No, not right now." She said, as Randy wrapped his arm around her waist, protectively. When he did, he pulled the wrap tight around her.

"Whoa, Lexi. I guess you still have a few months before you can get back into the ring." Cody smiled.  
>Lexi quickly loosened her wrap, so it covered her stomach.<br>Randy pulled her away.

"Keep doing that and I'll throw your little strip of material away."

"I'm not doing anything." Lexi said.

"Lex, honestly, this is nothing to keep from anyone. You know by the end of the night this will be all over the rumor mills. Might as well let it be known." He smiled.

"Are you ready for the questions?" She asked.

"What questions?" Randy asked.

"Don't act like Cena didn't ask the same thing you asked me. No one wants to believe that it's your baby, everyone wants a scandal." Lexi said, taking a deep breath.  
>"For you this is great. You don't see the looks I get. The question in their eyes, it's always the same, is Randy really the father?"<p>

"Did you hear John and I talking?" He asked.

"I didn't have too. I saw the question in his eyes. The same thing I saw in Cody's eyes, the same thing that will be in every one's eyes who finds out tonight." Lexi said.

"What have I always said? I don't care what anyone else thinks. I know you. I know she's my baby." He said, resting his hand on Lexi's stomach.  
>"I love you. That's all that matters."<p>

"You're right." Lexi smiled.

"Aren't you hot?" Randy asked.  
>"Maybe you should just take that thing off." Randy said, pulling at it, until she gave in.<br>It was hard for her, she had spent the last couple months hiding this, and now she was to just walk around, letting the world see her baby bump. The uncomfortable feeling only lasted a few minutes. Then they ran into Nattie.  
>Tears sprung to Lexi's eyes, as her friend hugged her.<p>

"I've missed you so much, Lexi." Nattie said, wiping the tears from her own eyes.  
>"Why haven't you called me?" She asked, still not letting Lexi go.<p>

"My phone got messed up and I lost all my contacts. I'm sorry." Lexi fibbed.

"It's ok, you're here now. And, whoa, did I just get kicked?" She asked, pulling back, letting her hands fall to Lexi's tummy.  
>"Oh, congrats you two." She said.<br>Randy winked at Lexi, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry Nattie, we really have to go. I still have to check in."

"Don't worry, I won't leave without giving you my new number." Lexi smiled.

"You better not. Do you know yet?" She asked.

"A girl." Randy smiled.

"Natalie is a great name." She smiled.  
>Randy went and checked in. Randy went to get dressed for the night, while Lexi made her way to catering, knowing Nattie would be in there. Once she walked in the doors she wanted to back out. It felt like her first day all over again. The talking that had filled the room had quieted, everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She quickly scanned the room. No Nattie. Just as she was turning to leave, two arms snaked around her, and she felt familiar lips press against the back of her neck.<p>

"Here I am, saving you from this awful room again." Randy laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the front, to find something to eat. The room slowly filled with noise again.

"That may have been worse than the first day." Lexi said, able to breath again.  
>After the initial shock wore off, everyone seemed really excited about the baby. Lexi was glad when the night was over though. She was tired and her feet hurt. When they got home, Randy helped her out of the car. After grabbing a snack from the kitchen, they headed to the bedroom. Randy had stripped to his boxers and was sitting on the bed, he pulled his computer onto his lap. He opened it and typed in his password, he started scrolling through his emails, until Lexi caught his eye over the top of the screen. She had just came out of the bathroom, she had washed her face, and was digging through her drawer for something to sleep in. She pulled out a long nightgown, but Randy cleared his throat, and got her attention.<br>He made a face, causing her to go back to her drawer again. She pulled out another long nightgown, again he made a face.  
>He reached over and opened the drawer of his night stand, and pulled out his old shirt she had always slept in. He tossed it to her, and smiled. She held it up to her, and pulled the sides, making sure it would still fit. She sat the shirt down on the dresser, and pulled her skirt down from over her belly, letting it fall to the floor. She then pulled her shirt over her head. This was the first time Randy had seen her bare belly. He couldn't take his eyes off it. As good as he thought she looked before, he couldn't deny that pregnancy suited her. She grabbed the shirt and slid it on, pulling it down over her belly, then reached back and unhooked her bra, sliding the straps down her arms, and tossing it with the rest of her clothes. Randy's eyes followed her the whole way to the bed. She sat down and grabbed some lotion that she had sat on her night stand. She sat back and pulled the shirt up, and rubbed the cream on her stomach.<p>

"Am I freaking you out?" She asked, while grabbing her regular lotion off the night stand. She had noticed that he was watching her.

"No, why?" He asked, giving up with the laptop, closing it and sitting it on his nightstand.  
>She turned and looked at him.<p>

"You're staring at me." Lexi said.

"No, that was the first time I had seen your bare belly. I guess I was kind of mesmerized." He smiled.  
>"Why the new lotion?" He asked, motioning to her stomach.<p>

"It's suppose to help with stretch marks. You don't like it?" Lexi asked.

"It's not your smell." He said.  
>"Not that it smells bad, but it's not what you've always used."<p>

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I know your scent. It's lingered on that shirt, and I slept with it every night." He grinned.  
>"I know your scent." He looked at her, as she leaned back against her pillows. He reached for her shirt.<br>"Can I?" He asked, stopping his hand.

"Of course." She smiled. He lifted her shirt and placed his hands on her bare stomach. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. Lexi closed her eyes, loving the closeness that they had. His lips didn't stay there for long. They began to migrate down. He took her leg in his hands and began to massage. The moans she was holding in escaped her lips as his kissed her inner thigh. He moved to the other leg, mirroring what he had done on the first. His mouth inched up, bypassing her sweet spot, and then inched up her stomach, pushing her shirt up further, until his lips found her breast. He stopped there for a minute, teasing her nipple, then her reached up and pulled the shirt over her head, letting his lips meet hers.  
>She grinned feeling him growing hard.<p>

"I still turn you on?" She asked.

"Quit joking." He breathed in her ear, letting his lips move to her neck.

"I'm not joking." Lexi said.  
>"My body has changed. You don't know how scary it is to let someone else see that. Someone who I love. I have been terrified that you wouldn't want me anymore."<p>

"You can't be serious?" Randy said, pulling his head back, looking her in the eyes.  
>"Lex, I may have never found you as sexy as I do right now. I can't help but to smile when I think of that little baby that we created. Damn Lex, you're sexy no matter what." He said kissing her. He pulled her on top of him, not knowing how much longer he could hold out.<p>

"I missed that." He breathed, kissing Lexi's sweaty neck. He grinned over at her.  
>"I love you Lex."<br>Lexi turned her head to him. There was something in his voice, the way he had said it, brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you, too, Randy." She smiled.

"Move in with me." He said, more as a statement than an question.

"What?" Lexi asked, surprised.

"Move in with me." He smiled.

"Here?" Lexi just looked at her.  
>"It's just I figured, with summer coming fast, and it heating up around here, you would be ready to head back to St. Louis."<p>

"Not with out you, especially now." He said, rolling on his side, propping his head up with one hand, letting his other rub her stomach.  
>She smiled to herself. No matter how big she felt her stomach was getting, his big hands made her feel small again.<p>

"You can't just stay here because of me, you have to be happy."

"I just want you to be happy." Randy said.

"No, stop. You can't live like that. You will end up resenting me. Randy, take a minute and think. If there were no me, no peanut, where would you want to be?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know." He answered right away.

"Yes you do. You would have taken off for maybe a month, and would have been back in Missouri. You know that." Lexi said, placing her hand on Randy's cheek.  
>"Admit it."<p>

"Alright, I miss it. I miss being close to my family. But I won't leave here without you. I won't go anywhere without you." Randy said.  
>"Come with me."<p>

"Where?" Lexi asked.

"Where ever I go." He said.

"Are you asking me to move to Missouri with you?" Lexi asked.

"I'm asking for you to come with me. To live in St. Louis, and on the road." Randy smiled.

"I would have to check with my doctor and make sure the traveling was ok." Lexi said.

"Was that a yes?" He asked.

"I have no ties here." Lexi said.

"What are you saying?" Randy asked.

"I'm saying, it might be nice to be around some family for a change, especially in a few months, when I won't be able to travel. There's always that chance that you'll be on the road when I go into labor. I would rather have someone with me at the hospital, than be there myself. Have you even told your family about the baby?" Lexi asked.

"No, but we're going to be in St. Louis for Smackdown next week, so I figured we could tell then then, well show them. Then take a few days to find a place to move too, if that's ok?"

"That sounds good." Lexi said, as Randy pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Maybe I can get into the doctor tomorrow, and ask about the traveling." Lexi said, pulling Randy's arms around her, drifting off to sleep.  
>The next morning Lexi was up early, calling the doctor. A few minutes later she was back in the bedroom, kissing Randy.<p>

"Mm, good morning sweetheart." He smiled.

"I just talked with Stacey, my doctor. She said that she will squeeze us in this morning for a complete check up, if you want to come?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah!" Randy said, almost knocking her off the bed as he jumped up.

* * *

><p>Randy was showing anyone who would look the sonogram photo. He had made his way around the entire backstage area, ending with Triple HHH.<br>"I'm liking this softer side of the Viper." Stephanie smiled. As they were leaving, Steph pulled Lexi to the side.  
>"I have a question for you?"<p>

"Ok." Lexi said.

"Well, tonight is the semi finals for the Diva's belt, and well, next week on Smackdown is the final match. I was hoping that maybe you would present the belt to the new Diva's Champ?"

"I would love too." Lexi said.

"Ok, well, then, let's talk. Randy, you might want to stay for this too. I was thinking that maybe we can make the announcement of the pregnancy next week on Smackdown during the presentation, that is if you can keep it quiet in the media for the next week, Randy." Steph smirked.

"Yeah, how are you going to hide this walking to the ring?" Lexi asked, pointing to her stomach.

"Oh, don't you worry, I have a great idea." Steph said.


	11. Chapter 11

Randy had called his parents and told them that they would be at their house around noon.  
>The week prior had been hectic.<br>They had spent time at Lexi's place, getting what she would need while they were on the road, and the same for Randy's place. They had everything packed, and was hiring a moving company to move everything once they found a house. Several curse words later Randy walked into the boxed up house, smiling.  
>"I told you I could make all the suitcases fit in the viper." They had decided to drive to RAW, then head for Smackdown. It was easier to drive with all of their luggage. It was Friday afternoon, and Randy had decided that they would take their time driving. They had an almost 16 hour drive to Indianapolis for RAW, then from there it was another 4 hours to get to St. Louis. They didn't really have any plans about how far they would drive everyday. Randy was afraid that he would push Lexi too far, as Stacey had told him to watch her for chronic fatigue. They pulled up to the arena, and stretched.<br>After all the time they had spent in the car over the last couple days, Lexi wished they would have flown. Her body was sore, even though they stopped more than necessary for her to stretch. Randy had a small appearance at RAW, and as soon as he had showered, they were off again, to St. Louis. Lexi laid on the bed, and closed her eyes, her muscles were aching.

"You ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Lexi smiled at him.

"I think we have both earned a good nights sleep. We have to meet at the first house at 10. Is that too early for you?" He asked.

"No. You know how my sleeping habits have been." Lexi said.

* * *

><p>Lexi was happy that the weather was cooler here, than Florida. It gave her an excuse to wear heavier wraps to help hide her ever-growing bump.<p>

"Just until tonight." She said, rubbing her belly, as she got dressed.  
>They had picked out three houses that they had really liked.<br>When they pulled up to the first one, Lexi was in love with it. It was only about 10 minutes from his parents. The house was off the road. You could barely see it from the road, with all the trees, but once you got to the house, the land opened up. It was beautiful. The land was completely fenced in, which Lexi liked, but Randy had already said he would have to make it safer, mostly likely meaning concrete walls. The house was four bedrooms, had an in ground pool, with a fence around it. Lexi looked out the back window and saw the cutest little club house next to the swing set. She smiled, seeing their little girl playing there.  
>She turned to Randy.<p>

"This is the one. I want this house."

"Lex, we haven't even looked at any of the others." He said.

"You don't like it?" Lexi asked.

"No, I do. But I think we should at least look at more than one." Randy smiled. After looking at two more houses, Lexi's thought kept going back to the first house.

"I can just see us there. Not to mention that it's in the same place as your parents."

"I think you're right." Randy smiled, as he placed an offer on the house.

"I really don't think this will take long, considering its cash, and the asking price." The realtor said.  
>"I'll give you a call in a few hours."<br>Randy and Lexi headed to his parents home.

"I still think you should have told them. I would rather not do with a heart attack." Lexi said, her stomach flipping with nerves, not to mention the baby.

"Nah, I like my way better. They've got to be used to me by now." Randy smiled.

"I know that, but I just don't know if I can take a bad reaction." Lexi said, Randy reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips, gently kissing it.

"Everything will be ok." Randy said.  
>"I promise."<br>They got to the house, and Randy walked in, holding Lexi's hand.

"Hey." His mom smiled, kissing his cheek.  
>"Lexi, you look nice. I've been worried, with all the rumors going around."<p>

"I've told you not to pay attention to those stupid internet rumors." Randy said.  
>"Where's dad? We have a couple of things we want to talk with you guys about."<p>

"He's in the den. I'll get him, you two sit. Lunch is almost done."

"It smells amazing." Lexi smiled. She could get used to Elaine's cooking, this was one of the first time's in the kitchen that she hadn't gotten nauseous.

"Thanks Lexi." The older women smiled, as she hurried off to get her husband. When she came back in, she had a slight look of worry on her face. She was followed by her husband. He pulled Randy to him.

"You look good son. I've been watching the shows. I've heard some of the rumors." He said, glancing at his wife, who had turned to the oven.

"So, we just placed an offer on a house here." Randy said.

"Here, like in Florissant?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, its about 10 minutes from here." Randy said.  
>"We thought it would be nice to be around family."<p>

"I knew it. Is it cancer?" Elaine asked, turning around.

"I'm not sick, Elaine. I promise." Lexi smiled softly.

"There is,however, a reason that we have decided to be close. Lex?" Randy said.  
>Lexi took a deep breath, and let her wrap fall on the chair, as she stood up. Randy was standing with her, helping her up, as he let one hand fall to her stomach.<p>

"A baby?" Elaine gasped.

"A girl." Randy smiled.

"Oh, thank God." Elaine said, hurrying over to hug Lexi, as tears streamed down her face.

"Congratulations." Bob said, standing waiting for his turn to give Lexi a hug.  
>Lexi helped Elaine serve lunch, and they all sat down.<p>

"Well, that's one down." Randy smiled, rubbing Lexi's knee.

"What's that mean?" Bob asked.

"I'm announcing it on Smackdown tonight." Lexi said.

"Randal! We're you going to make us find out by watching tv?" Elaine asked.

"No, Mom. I would have never done that. Seriously, if it was up to me, I would have already told everyone, then Lex would quit wearing these over sized scarves to hide her belly." Randy said.  
>"I figured it would be a whole lot easier to show you, and you would enjoy the fact of us being here, so you could see it."<p>

"Shut up Randy. I don't just wear these to hide my bump, I happen to like them." Lexi laughed.  
>After lunch, everyone sat around and talked.<p>

"So, I was hoping we could leave the viper and most of our luggage here tomorrow?" Randy asked.  
>"We are flying out for a house show, and will be on the road for a couple of weeks. Hopefully the next time we get some time off, we'll be unpacking down the road a little bit."<p>

"Of course. When you come for lunch tomorrow you can put it in the garage." Bob said.

* * *

><p>Lexi took a deep breath, as she looked in the mirror. She had brought her own outfit, pre-approved by Randy. She was wearing short, tight, black shorts. Knee high black boots, and a colorful half-sleeve, tight t-shirt.<p>

"This isn't going to work, there is no way I can hide this belly." Lexi complained.

"It will work, and you're not suppose to be hiding it." Randy said from the couch. He had sat and watched her while she got ready. Her hair had the colors in it. She was beyond ready.  
>"You look amazing, Doll."<p>

"Thanks Randy." Lexi said, walking over and sitting on his lap.  
>"I know this has kind of been a crazy year for you, the divorce, and now a baby. But thank you for staying with me."<p>

"There is no where else I would rather be. I love you." Randy said, kissing her.  
>Lexi soon found herself standing at the gorilla, she was handed the belt, with it positioned perfectly over her stomach, so no one could see her stomach until after the match, when she went in the ring to present the belt. Her music hit and the crowd went crazy!<br>Lexi walked out and waved tot he crowd with one hand, as she held the belt tight around her waist with the other. She made her way to the announcer's table, where she was handed a head set.

"Welcome Lexi." Micheal Cole said.

"Thank you. It's so nice to be back." Lexi said.

"You look gorgeous." Jerry said, helping her move her chair in, so when she moved the belt the camera wouldn't be able the catch her belly. Stephanie was very firm on not letting it slip until the right time.  
>The match went great, with Nattie winning the belt, after a brief celebration, Jerry helped Lexi with the belt.<p>

"Come back after you give Natayla the belt, and talk with us about what will be going on in life for you." Jerry said, winking to her. As far as Lexi knew, she was only giving the belt, then leaving.  
>She handed back the headset, then whispered.<p>

"You really want me to come back after?"  
>King covered his mic.<p>

"That's what they told me in my ear." Cole was nodding.  
>Lexi gently climbed the stairs. Nattie was holding the ropes, as Lexi slipped through. Lexi walked to the center of the ring, and gently moved the belt, slowly revealing her belly. Nattie dropped to one knee and kissed her belly. The two girls hugged, and Lexi left the ring, so Nattie could celebrate.<br>Lexi took her seat back at the announcer's table. After the cheers died down, Nattie blew Lexi a kiss and hopped out of the ring.

"So, Lexi, couldn't help but notice the bump in the ring." Cole said.

"Yes, we're due in mid-August." Lexi said, as soon as she was finished Randy's music hit. She knew he shouldn't be out there now.

"We? That wouldn't happen to be this man would it?" Jerry smiled. Lexi knew Randy wasn't there for his match. He still had his street clothes on. This was something he seldom did even while cutting a promo.  
>Randy climbed into the rig, never looking more hot, than in his blue t-shirt and jeans. He did his pose and got a mic. Lexi was still quiet, not knowing what he was doing.<p>

"Wow! Did you all see that? Sexy Lexi is pregnant!" He yelled, grinning at her. While Randy and Lexi had never hid their relationship, they had never fully came out and said they were together.  
>"What do you say we give her a hand, and get her back in this ring?" Randy's voice boomed.<p>

"What is he doing?" Lexi said, as the head set was taken from her. She stood up and climbed the stairs. Randy was holding the ropes, and she slipped through them.  
>"I know that this may have come as a surprise to most of you, but Lex loves to surprise people. I guess the first thing everyone thought was, who is the father? Right?" He grinned, while Lexi gave him the death look. People were getting the wrong impression on what he was doing, and started booing him.<br>"Ok, enough with the boos, I was just having a little fun. As much as I have tried to keep my personal life out of the media, when you're girlfriend looks this good, even at almost 5 months pregnant, there is no hiding it anymore. I have decided to take a new route." He smiled taking Lexi's hand.  
>"Yes, I did say <em>my<em> girlfriend, which she is. Like I said, Lex loves to surprise people, so I'm surprising her." Randy said, dropping to one knee.  
>"Alexis, I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He sat down the mic and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it and the huge diamond flashed. Lexi felt weak at the knees.<p>

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Dead serious. I love you. Marry me." He said.

"Yes." Lexi screamed. Randy slipped the ring on her finger, stood and swept her into his arms, as his music flooded the arena, Lexi could see nothing but him as their lips met.


	12. Chapter 12

Time flashed by.  
>Days turned into weeks.<br>Weeks into months.  
>Lexi had enjoyed her time on the road with Randy, but she was now only able to attend close shows. Her walk had become more of a waddle, as her belly stretched out to the point that she could no longer see her toes. As much as she missed Randy while he was gone, she was never lonely. His mom spend most days with her. Lexi was very content being lazy most days, lounging around the pool in her bikini, reading.<br>Her due date was quickly approaching. She was heading to the airport to pick Randy up. He had almost a week off. Lexi had been having cramps since she got up, but passed them off as braxton hicks. Once she got to the airport it was a different story. She knew Randy's flight had already landed.

L~_here, waitin n car_

She wasn't about to venture into the airport. A few minutes later she saw him walk out. She blew the horn, then tried to get out of the car, as a contraction hit. Lexi stopped, and her hands went to her stomach. Before she knew it Randy was at her side.

"Lex, whats wrong?" He asked.

"I think I'm in labor." She breathed.

"Come, on lets get you in the car, and get to the hospital." He said.

"Don't move me. Just give me a minute." Lexi said through her teeth. After it passed, Randy helped her into the car.

* * *

><p>Randy's voice soothed her as he counted.<br>"8, 9, 10. Relax." He said, his hand around her back. All the family and friends had been called and the day had rolled to night. Many had visited and left. Now it was Lexi, Randy and the doctor and nurses. The room was quiet, except for Lexi's breathing.

"Alright, Lexi. One more push should do it." Her doctor said. "One more hard push."  
>Lexi took a deep breath, and pushed. What seemed like an eternity later she was told to stop.<p>

"Her heads out. Just a little push." He said.  
>"She's out."<br>It seemed like forever until Lexi heard a cry. Her eyes filled with tears, as she looked at Randy, who had tears running down his cheeks. After a few minutes the baby was placed in Lexi's arms. She was beautiful, she had Randy's dark hair, and lots of it. After a minute, she let Randy take their daughter.  
>"Hey Arianna." He said softly.<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Randy was back on the road, leaving Lexi and Ari home alone. Lexi was very comfortable as a mom, but she missed Randy so much. Within the month, Lexi was back in the gym.<p>

"Hey." Lexi heard Randy's voice call through the house.

"Down stairs." She yelled. She was in the basement, working out, which was how she had spent most of her days lately.

"Care to tell me what you're doing?" He asked.

"Getting back in shape." Lexi said.

"Oh, you mean for our wedding coming up?" He asked, as he looked at Ari, who was sleeping in the pack n' play.

"Nope." Lexi said, slowing the treadmill down to a stop.

"No. Then why?" He asked, turning back to her.

"I'm ready to get back on the road." Lexi said.  
>Randy laughed, then stopped when he saw her face.<p>

"Come on, Lex. You can't be serious."

"Why not?" She asked.

"You're a mom now." He said.

"And you're a dad, that hasn't stopped you from going back on the road." Lexi snapped.  
>"Why is it any different for you?"<p>

"That's not what I meant. Lex people get hurt in this business." He said.

"I know. And it kills me being at home while you're in the ring, I can't stand being here without you anymore. I miss you." Lexi said.  
>Randy pulled Lexi into his arms, pulling up his shirt and wiping the sweat off her face with it.<p>

"I know you miss me. I miss you gals too. But, think about it Lex. How would it work on the road with a baby?" He asked.

"Randy, you have the bus. I think things would be great. We'd have fun." She said.

"Ok, so the bus is great. But what about when you and I are in the ring, or both swamped. Who will watch Arianna?" He asked.

"There are so many people around, who want to see her, and we could hire a nanny." Lexi said.

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this." HE said.

"Do you really not want me coming back?" Lexi asked.

"No, Lex, that isn't what I meant. I just never really thought about it. You know, I didn't know if you really wanted to come back, you haven't said anything until now, and we never really talked about it." He said.

"I want my belt back." Lexi smiled.  
>"I have an unfinished feeling. Like I still need to prove that I can do this. For me." She said.<p>

"I get it. I'm off for a few days. Let's relax, I'll make some calls and see about getting the bus going, and then you and Ari come on the road with me and we'll see how it all works out. If things go good, then we'll talk with the boss about you coming back. OK?" Randy asked.

"Deal." Lexi smiled, kissing him.  
>"You got Ari, so I can shower?" He nodded, as Lexi snuck another kiss and ran up the stairs.<br>His time off was something that Lexi had come to treasure. She walked out of the shower, and slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She walked into the bedroom, to see Randy laying on the bed with Arianna on top of him, both sound asleep. Lexi stood there for a few minutes, smiling to herself. She then gently took Ari off his chest and placed her in her bassinet, making Randy jump. He looked up and smiled at Lexi, pulling her down with him after she laid Ari down. With in minutes they were all sleeping. They had spent his time off at home.

* * *

><p>"How do you look that good, when she's not even a month old yet?" Nattie called, seeing Lexi pushing the stroller down the hall. She ran up and gave Lexi a quick hug, then turned her attention to Ari.<br>"Sorry, Lexi, but, I'm really here to spoil your baby."

"Yeah, when she won't sleep without being held, I'm calling you at 3am." Lexi laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Man she had grown so much since she was born." Nattie said, picking Ari up.  
>"So, are you coming back? I didn't think Randy would take it so well."<p>

"We are joining him on the road on a trial basis. So if things go right, we'll be here for a while. I have him talked into interviewing a couple nannies, so we'll see how that goes. I know if we can find someone he trusts, then he will feel better about letting me come back." That's when it hit her.  
>"Shit, why didn't I think about this before. His mom! Who else would he trust more than her? I'm so calling her tomorrow!" Lexi said, smiling.<p>

"Nice one Lexi." Nattie smiled.  
>It was nice being back on the road, seeing her friends, but most of all, being with Randy again. She had talked with Elaine, and Randy, who both agreed that would be the best thing. Randy had even bought another bus, one that had two bedrooms, and a little more living space.<p>

"So, it's set then?" Randy said, into his phone.  
>"Ok, then when we get home in two weeks, after the wedding, then when we hit the road, you'll be coming with us. And you're sure dad is ok with this?" He asked.<br>"Alright, well, we'll see you guys in about two weeks, then. Love you too." Randy said as he hung up the phone.  
>"So everything is set with mom. You have the best ideas baby." Randy said, pulling Lexi onto his lap.<p>

"That's why you love me." She smiled. For the next two weeks Lexi felt like she was on the phone for 24 hours every day. She thought that things were already settled with the wedding, but then things came up. Their venue had been double booked, and they were being offered a different date, because they had been the second ones who booked it.

"Fuck it, Lex. Don't stress over it. We can throw up some tents and get married in the back yard." He said.

"You wouldn't care?" Lexi asked.

"Alexis, the only reason I booked that overpriced piece of crap was because of the look on your face when you saw it. I would marry you in a fucking bathroom." He laughed.  
>"I don't care where it is, just that its you standing next to me."<p>

"You're so sweet." She said, kissing him.

"I have a buddy who owns a tent rental company, I'll call him, I bet they can get something great put together for us. You want me to call him?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Lexi said, as she got up to get Ari, who had started whining. Lexi got her bottle ready then came back and caught the tail end of Randy's phone call.

"Great. thank you so much. Yeah, it'll be no problem. You have my number, give me a call whenever. Later." He smiled over at Lexi.  
>"Done, and for nothing more than some tickets. That puts $25,000 back into our budget." He said.<p>

"Wait, we were on a budget?" Lexi laughed.

* * *

><p>"Deep breath Lexi." Nattie whispered in her ear as she started out the back door. She looked beautiful in her soft purple gown. Lexi took one last look in the mirror. She looked like a princess. She had her hair piled up on the top of her head, with a long lace veil hanging from the back. Her long layered dress flowed down her body. Her makeup looked perfect. Then she heard the music, and her legs made her move. She looked down the aisle to see Randy smiling at her. All the butterflies that had been in her stomach disappeared when their eyes met. The wedding seemed to fly by.<p>

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton." The preacher said.  
>Randy had his arms wrapped around Lexi as they danced. He hadn't let go of her since their first dance, which was over an hour ago. He leaned down and kissed her.<p>

"Maybe we should go make our rounds, before I whisk you out of here." He smiled.  
>His parents were keeping Ari for a week, while Randy and Lexi went on their honeymoon. They had found a quiet town a couple of hours away, that had a small bed and breakfast.<br>Randy had to pull Lexi away from Ari, as they were leaving.

"Call if you need anything." She called to Elaine.

"I will. Go. Have fun, and don't worry." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Randy's breath was rugged from their night of passion.<br>"I love you Mrs. Orton." He said.

"I love you." Lexi smiled as she fell asleep. After two days they both decided to go home. Even though they had a great time, they both missed Ari so much. The rest of their time off was spent at home, relaxing, like always. On their last day home, Randy got a call.

"Lex, the new bus is ready. It will be here tomorrow to get us." He smiled.

"Awesome." She called from the kitchen. After dinner she finished packing their stuff.  
>The next morning they were loading the bus. Lexi made sure it had everything she would need for cooking and cleaning. She made sure there were tons of clean towels, while Randy sat up the pack n' play. Everyone loaded up and they were off. After the first few days, Ari was settled in nice, and back on her regular schedule. She was loving all the attention she got from everyone back stage.<p>

* * *

><p>Lexi smiled to herself as she shut the office door. She watched the screen seeing Beth and Nattie going at it. Beth had won the belt from Nattie a couple of months ago, and had let it go to her head. She was cheating every chance she got. It was a three on three match. Beth was teamed with the Bella's, while Nattie was teamed with Eve and Alisha Fox. Nattie had been triple teamed, while Alisha had taken a well placed elbow, knocking her off the apron, when Beth got the three count. While the three continued their beating, Eve walked away. Alisha tried to help, but got double teamed by the Bellas. Lexi, dashed through the crowd. She was still in her street clothes. She jumped the barrier, and slid into the ring, taking the Bella's both down with a double clothes line. She waited for Beth to turn around and speared her. Then she grabbed the mic.<p>

"That's right Bitches, I'm back!" She yelled, as the crowd went wild.  
>"I'm coming for my belt!"<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"Lex, I thought we were going to talk about this before it happened!" Randy's voice growled in her ear, as they were surrounded by people.  
>Lexi leaned back against him, turning her head and kissing him sweetly on the cheek.<p>

"I love you." She smiled.  
>His grimace turned into a grin.<p>

"I love you." He said, pulling her into his arms.  
>Later that night they were heading to the next city. Ari was sleeping, and so was Elaine. Randy pulled Lexi to him, kissing her.<p>

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

"Yes. I always planned on coming back. I love wrestling. At least for a couple more years, until Ari gets old enough for school. Then the traveling will stop for us." Lexi frowned.

"Oh, come on, Lex. That's not of a few more years. You never know what might happen in a few years." Randy grinned, kissing Lexi, before pulling her to his chest, as he laid back on the pillows.  
>"For right now, this is perfect. I love having my family with me on the road." He yawned, falling fast asleep.<br>The days all started to run together. Lexi was making her way to the top, with Randy's support.

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" He asked as they stood in their dressing room. Lexi was dressed for her title match.<p>

"More than ready." She smiled.

"Just remember what we've talked about and gone over." He smiled.

"I got it." She grinned. She took her place at the gorilla, waiting for her name to be announced. She hopped from one foot to the other, making sure she stayed loose.

"Now for her challenger. Lexi Orton!" The crowd cheered.  
>She could almost hear the announcing team talking about how she had changed since her return.<br>'She has taken on a Randy Orton attitude, not caring who she has to go through to get what she wants.' It was the same stuff they had been saying over the last few months. Since her come back she had began to study her husband, not only that but he was helping her with her character in the ring. She had finally perfected what she was after. A female Randy Orton. She could stare down anyone though she refused to use his stance he did in the ring. She stuck with her own. But a lot of guys had started using females to escort them to the ring, and a lot of those females had cost her husband his matches. She took vengeance on them in the ring. Tonight after her match, she was staying out because Randy's match was right after hers. But she had to focus on what was in front of her right now. Her title. She had made it to the top, she was ready to reclaim her belt. Beth stood in the ring, watching as Lexi made her way toward her. She seemed confident, but as Lexi ran and slid into the ring, Beth jumped out. Lexi was pushed to the side for Beth to re-enter, and as soon as the bell rang, Lexi went to work. She knew where her target was, focusing on Beth's neck, weakening it to go in for the kill. Lexi dominated the match, putting Beth in the perfect position to strike. Using Randy's trademark RKO to finish the match and get her belt soon as Beth left the ring, Randy's music hit. He grinned as he climbed into the ring, pulling Lexi to him and kissing her sweetly, congratulating her on her win.  
>As they rolled the film of what had led up to Randy's match, Lexi grabbed a towel and dried off. After a couple of drinks of water, she rejoined her husband in the ring, watching the man who wore the title around his waist make his way to the ring.<br>Sheamus along with his newly acquired manager, Vickie Guerrero. Vickie had become a thorn in Randy's side, constantly interfering in their matches, never letting there be a clear winner. Lexi was there to prevent that from happening tonight. As the match started Lexi shouted a warning towards Vickie.

"Keep your distance!"  
>Vickie rolled her eyes, yelling at Sheamus. It wasn't too long before Vickie reached in and grabbed Randy's foot trying to make him trip, he was too quick for her, almost stepping on her hand, but that was enough for Lexi, who made her way around the ring after Vickie. Before she got there, the ref was already leaning out of the ring.<p>

"You're gone! I saw you." He yelled, rejecting her from ringside.  
>At last it could be a good fight. The match lasted what seemed like forever, going back and forth, until Randy finally got a strong upper hand, and landed the RKO on Sheamus, pinning him for the three count. Rand had won the belt.<br>Lexi joined Randy in the ring.  
>Celebrating their wins, Life, for them was perfect.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would like to thank everyone for taking their time and reading my story. It was my first on the Viper. <strong>_


	14. sequel

.net/s/8057864/1/Unfaithful

The first chapter of the sequel has been posted!


End file.
